An Unlikely Alliance
by sureshot199
Summary: Chris Larabee and his FBI team know the law isn't perfect, but they swore to follow ans serve it. When a mysterious organization called the Red Glove starts solving Denver's crime problems on their own. Team Seven's beliefs and that of his team's are questioned when they find themselves caught up in the middle of the Red Glove plot that puts everyone's life in danger.
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER ONE:** OUTSMARTED

"God Damnit," Chris Larabee rushed into the parking lot next to the Denver courthouse. He swore as he punched his hand into the side of his truck. He withdrew it, wincing at the stab of pain spread through his whole arm.

"Easy there, Pard. I'm in no mood to bring you in for stiches today." Buck Wilmington said, patting him on the shoulder. Chris turned to look at his friend, and realized his whole team was standing behind him.

"Almost three years of hard work and that fucking murderer goes free!" . He reached up his hand to punch something again, but another hand grabbed onto his wrist. He turned to look at the courthouse. The mob had yet to emerge.

Chris, it's not worth it," Vin Tanner replied, letting go of his friend's arm. Chris let it fall to his side in resignation.

"Try telling that to the people he killed and the all the families that he destroyed," Chris answered.

"They will always know that he was guilty, Chris. There is no denying that fact, despite what the defense lawyer said. You made sure they did. We all knew from the beginning that he would probably get off, a man like him doesn't answer to the same criminal justice system that we do," Josiah Sanchez told him. Chris looked at the three men standing behind him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he answered, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Chris," a female voice called. The agent turned to see a pretty blond woman walking towards him.

"Mary," he nodded his head, as she stopped near him. "Mary, I'm sorry. I got Stephen involved in this. If I hadn't suggested that he publish that article about in the paper…"

The woman grabbed a hold of Chris's hand and put a finger on his lips.

"We've been over this before Chris. Stephen's murder was not your fault. Reporting was in my husband's blood. If you hadn't given him the evidence to write the story, he would have found another way to get it. He's managed to piss off a lot of people in this city. If Cortez hadn't ordered the hit, somebody else would have. I…" She choked on her last words as the tears starting falling freely from her eyes.

Chris let go of her hand and pulled the woman close.

"I won't try and tell you that its okay," he whispered in her ear, "because it's not. This country is fucked up when bastards like Cortez can get away with what he did, but you have to be strong for Billy. He's too young to know what the real world is like." He grabbed onto her chin. "And know that I will find a way to get to Cortez. I don't care what I have to do, but I will make him suffer."

"Mrs. Travis, we are about ready to start filming. Cortez and his lawyer are about to exit," a man near a white news station van called. Mary smiled and pulled away.

"Thank you Chris," She answered quietly. "All of you," She said to the other three men.

"Take care Mary," Buck said. "If you need anything, remember that we're all only a phone call away."

She nodded her head and walked towards the television van. A look of pure determination crossed her face. The four men watched in amazement as the grieving widow transformed in a split second to one of the best TV reporters in the state.

"That's one hell of a woman," Vin said, as he watched her speak into the video camera.

"She sure is," Chris answered with a sigh. His attention was diverted when the courtroom doors flung open and a mass of people swarmed out. Cameras began flashing and reporters surged into the crowd to get interviews.

In the middle of the pack, walked an impeccably dressed and attractive olive skinned man. He smiled, revealing a shinny pair of white teeth. Chris wanted more than anything to shoot Marcus Cortez right there. The Assistant DA had been accused of raping and murdering five teenage girls, all daughters of the poorer custodian workers at City Hall. Chris had spent three years tracking down evidence and reports proving that the lawyer guilty. He had even asked Stephen Travis from the Times to write an article revealing to everyone what had happened. Of course in this day and age, neither the story nor the evidence mattered. The only thing that did was money and power. Cortez was rich in both. He was the city's golden boy. His story was that of the typical rags to riches story that the public ate right up.. The men wanted to be just like him and the woman swooned when he cast that charismatic smile their way. Nobody gave a damn about what he did to poor little minority girls. In the end, Cortez had gottenoff scot-free and a loving husband and father devoted to the truth was dead.

Chris felt a hand grab onto his arm, and pull his hand away from his gun. He hadn't even realized what he was doing. He stared into the cold eyes of Josiah.

"Not a wise idea," his friend said.

_"God, I don't deserve friends like these,"_ he thought. When his wife and son had been killed almost eight years ago, he had thought his life was over. He had been the star detective on the Denver police force. Rumors flew around the various departments that there wasn't a case he couldn't solve. While he had been on the path to stardom, his list of enemies was increasing, something he chose to ignore. His stupidity had destroyed his family and his life. The car bomb that had killed his wife and little boy was completely unexpected. Since then, he had been on a path of destruction that had gotten him fired from his job at the Denver PD. Buck Wilmington had stuck it out with him through it all. Chris cringed inwardly when he thought about all the punches Buck had taken in an effort to control his drunken friend. Worse, all the hurtful things he had said to his old Navy buddy. No matter what Chris did to shake him, Wilmington would not let go Buck had left Denver for a while, but Chris knew

Buck had always been keeping tabs on him.. Buck said that friendship meant more than sticking by a man through just the good couldn't have imagined what would have happened if he hadn't.

Eventually Buck's sideline supervision paid off. Chris had gotten his life together enough to gain to attention of FBI Assistant Director Orrin Travis, an old friend of the Larabee family. He had gotten Chris a job stationed in Denver and had made him a special agent. Chris couldn't even escape Buck then. Travis had made sure that his guardian angel would always be close, meaning the next desk over. Of course, his life hadn't been perfect after that. There was stretch of time when he had botched almost every case he had worked on.

Travis said that he would give Chris one last shot to prove that he could handle the job. With the help of Buck, Chris was able to get his life on track once again. This time though, the responsibility did not fall completely on Buck's shoulder. He had literally run into Josiah Sanchez when the criminologist turned FBI agent was visiting the office from WashingtonDC. The coffee stain on his favorite shirt and bruised ribs has been worth it. Josiah was not only an invaluable member of his FBI Team, but a friend that he couldn't imagine what he would do without.

The three men became some of the most successful agents in the country. Some might have questioned the legality and morality of their methods, but nobody could deny their effectiveness. Chris had been content to finish his career with his two new friends, but Lady Fate had other ideas.

Almost two years ago, Chris was being chased through Purgatorio, a slum of the city, by some drug kingpin He had run into an open apartment to discover it was inhabited by a long haired Texan. Even today he couldn't explain why he immediately felt connected to Vin Tanner. .

As the former army ranger stood watch at the window, Chris Larabee found himself pouring out his life story. Surprisingly, the young man was a good listener and contributed tidbits of his own story. He had learned that Vin was just out of the army, and looking for a job. He wanted a job as a cop, but no one was willing to hire an unruly dyslexic soldier. As soon as the drug lord disappeared, Chris was on the phone with Travis, pushing his boss to give Tanner a trial run as an agent.

Neither Travis nor Larabee had a reason to regret their decision. Tanner's contract was drawn even before the six month trial period was over. Travis knew a good agent when he saw one, good education or not. Tanner had a natural instinct that no agent could learn from a book. Unfortunately, not everyone saw it that way. Many more qualified agents had tried to get into Larabee's office and had promptly been rejected. Larabee and Travis had taken a lot of crap for playing favorites, and Vin had taken the brunt of it. Chris swore if he saw one more hotshot agent trying to rough Tanner, he would shoot him no questions asked. Not that his friend couldn't hold his own. Vin had some techniques that went beyond roughing up his assailants. Of course, none of them left a traceable mark. .

"Come on, let's get out of here," Chris sighed. "We don't need to see this."

"Sounds like a plan," Buck said, patting Chris on the shoulder. "I could sure use a drink."

Chris was about to open the car door, when a gunshot made the street shake. His neck snapped around so fast, he almost got whiplash. In a flash, the agents had their guns drawn and turned to the crowd. There was a loud scream, and Cortez crumpled to the ground.

"Everybody, get down," Chris roared. A few people listened, but most just stood there screaming. Many were too terrified to move.

"Get these people under control and call a damn ambulance!" Buck hollered over the distressed mob. The security guards were trying their best to heed Buck's orders. The agents were scanning the area to see where the shooter was located.

"He's got to be up on that building," Vin said pointing to the Wells Fargo bank building across the street.

"You're sure?" Chris asked.

"Only way a shot like that could have been made," Vin answered. Chris didn't question Tanner's logic.

"Let's go," he motioned for his team to follow him. "Keep your eyes and ears open, we don't know if he's planning on shooting again," he stated. The agents ran into the building.

"There might a sniper on top of the building," Josiah yelled as they reached the lobby. "Everybody stay down and don't move until we tell you!" The people in the bank were much more obedient than the crowd outside.

"Vin, you and Josiah take the back steps," Chris ordered. The men nodded their heads. Buck followed Chris into the front stairwell. Both men were so full of adrenaline and set on their purpose that neither noticed the girl coming down the steps. Chris ran right into her and knocked her over.

"Sorry, miss," He stated hurriedly. He was about to rush by when he realized that recognized the young woman.. She was short, not much over than five feet with an athletic build. Her long light brown hair hung down her shoulders.

"Miss Davis?" He questioned the young archives secretary.

"Agent Larabee, what is going on?" she asked, terrified.

"Somebody just shot Cortez," Buck answered. She gasped.

"Then don't let me keep you," she said moving aside. "I was just on the second floor checking about a loan on my house." She moved aside so the men could pass.

"If I was about ten years younger," Buck said shaking his head.

"You don't have a chance," Chris told him. "From what I hear no man does." They reached the door, Chris tried to open it up, but it was locked.

"Easy, cowboy, he might still be up there. We got the element of surprise so let's just…" Buck never got to finish his sentence. Chris raised his hand and shot off the lock.

"Yeah, element of surprise," Buck said, rolling his eyes. Both men walked cauciously onto the roof, guns drawn.

"It's all right, guys, there's nobody out here," Josiah said walking towards them. Chris sighed heavily and lowered his weapon. He hadn't really expected the shooter to hang around, but it would have made his job a lot easier. Hell, he probably would have shaken the man's hand.

"See anyone on the stairs?" Vin asked. Buck shook his head.

"No, just that Davis girl from archives. Poor thing picked a hell of day to look into a house loan."

"Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this," Josiah said. The big man was kneeling over something on the ground. The walked over and realized that Josiah was staring at a gun.

"That's an impressive gun," Vin whistled. "I haven't seen on those since I was the Army."

"Well, we've got the murder weapon," Buck stated. "Anyone got a pair of gloves?"

"Nope,"Vin answered. "We'll have to wait till the crime techies can get here." Chris walked to the edge of the steps and looked around at courthouse steps. The ambulance arrived. Vin went and stood by his shoulder.

"Think he could have survived?" Chris asked.

"With a shot that accurate and a weapon like that? Not a chance," Vin answered. "Why you so upset Larabee, thought you wanted the bastard dead."

"I still say good riddance to the son of a bitch, but we can't let people take the laws into their own hands like this Vin. The streets would turn into chaos."

"Seems like they are doing a better job than us," Vin mused.

"You say that next time you have to deal with the Red Glove," Chris answered.

"Think they're responsible?"

Y

The Red Glove was as mysterious as they were notorious. Nobody knew much about them other them. Messages they had sent has said they were fighting injustices that the government was too corrupted and weak to do anything. A few years ago, they had started with simple graffiti messages. In the last year, they had escalated to destroying tucks with shipments of drugs and harassing suspected corrupt businessmen. There crimes made them Denver PD's responsibility. If they were behind this assassination, they had now become Chris's problem.

"Hell, Vin, I don't want to think about anything right now. We better go down and make sure that everything's under control down there."

By the time they got back down to the courthouse, Cortez's body was being placed in the ambulance. A black man overseeing the loading waved at the agents. He walked over as the ambulance was driving away.

"Hey, Nathan," Chris greeted. Nathan Jackson was a doctor at Denver General, a damn good one. Chris couldn't count the times that that he had patched up him and his team.

"Agent Larabee," Nathan sighed heavily. "Awful business isn't it?"

"I call it divine intervention," Buck stated smiling at the religious Josiah. "God knew that bastard didn't deserve to live."

"They sending doctors with the EMT crews now?" Josiah asked.

"Hospital funding has been cut. They had to let go of some of the EMTS. They are sending the hospital staff to make up for it. I'm not technically a doctor yet, so I get bossed around quite a bit, although it would have its perks when it came to answering your calls. I could sedate you at the site and save myself and the nurses a lot of trouble." He laughed.

This comment made the agents look at their feet guiltily. None of them could deny that they were on the top ten list of the most hated patients at the hospital.

"I got to be getting back to the hospital," Nathan said. "You guys take care of yourselves." He paused than smiled. "Good luck catching the sniper."

"Take care, Nathan," Chris called as the man walked towards the awaiting ambulance.

"Did he just sound like his was mocking us?" Buck asked. "I mean about the whole catching the sniper thing?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I don't know; it almost seemed like he knew something we didn't."

"Think you're imagining things, Pard," Vin answered. "If the Sniper's out there, we'll find him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caught in the Act

Vin couldn't have been more wrong,. Almost two weeks later, Chris Larabee's men didn't know anymore than they had the day of the murder.

"We got to find something!" Chris growled. "Travis is starting to breath down my neck for answers. City Hall is in an uproar. People are demanding to know what happened."

"You really want to find the killer?" Vin asked. He had been looking at the gun from the crime scene. It had been re-released to them after no fingerprints were found on it."

"Hell, no," Chris answered, but it's not worth losing my job over."

"Papers are all saying it's the work of the Red Glove," Josiah said.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Buck said. "They always did have a flair for the theatrics. They definitely stole the show this time."

"That rifle isn't cheap or easy to come by," Vin answered. "They aren't just a group of street kids. There's some serious money and organization going on. It's amazing how they've always managed to cover their tracks."

"They are still criminals and criminals usually slip up somewhere.," Chris stated. His watch beeped the hour. "Let's call it a night, guys. We aren't going to get any more work done tonight."

"Chris, you are a saint!" Buck exclaimed.

"Big plans tonight, Buck?" Vin asked.

"I'm taking Kari out for supper. I'm telling you that she's something special. I really think she might be the one."

"You said the same thing last week about Becky last week," Josiah stated.

"And Kara the week before" Vin added.

"Weren't you shopping for a ring for Missy a month ago?" Chris finished.

Buck stood up and grabbed his coat. "I don't have to take this shit from any of you. All of you will be laughing when I'm walking down the aisle with the most beautiful girl in Denver."

I thought Molly was the most beautiful girl in Denver," Vin laughed as the office door slammed shut.

Twenty minutes later, Chris was driving back the office.

"Idiot! I can't believe I forget my damn house key," he swore as he opened the office door. He opened the door, feeling for the light switch. He flipped it on, and dropped his car keys. He knew that his mouth had dropped open.

There was a familiar person holding a gun.

"Umm, Ms. Davis, what are you doing here?" Chris stuttered.

"I was looking for the case file on the Chavez case," She answered. "It was due two days ago. I thought I would just come and see if it was on any of your desks," She answered.

"Damn, Buck probably left it on the printer. I'll get in for you," he told her. He was about to walk over to the printer, when a thought occurred to him. He looked at the girl holding the gun. The scene on the stairs rushed back to his memory.

It was you!" He stated, not believing what he was saying. The girl's face clouded over and she made a dash for the exit. She was quick, but Chris had the advantage of being closer to the door. He grabbed the girl around the waist, as she tried to escape.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Not until you answer some questions," Chris answered. He was quickly losing his grip. In a split second, he reached out his hand and got the pressure point on her neck. She crumpled into his arms.

"You are telling me that cute little girl in there is a cold blooded killer?" Buck asked, shaking his head. "I don't believe it." He looked through the window where Josiah and Chris were questioning the girl.

"Awful shame to get hauled away from your date."

"Hell, Vin, guess she wasn't the one for me," Buck sighed.

"What, the waitress catch your eye?" Vin laughed as Buck punched him in the shoulder. "Chris seems to think that it was her. Think about it, Buck, you did see her walking down the steps."

"That pretty head isn't capable of such bad thoughts."

"Well, she's certainly giving Chris a run for his money. They've been in there for almost four hours now, and it doesn't look like he's getting much out of her." Both men chuckled as they watched their leader slam his hand onto the table.

"Now listen, Davis, I'm the only person that can protect you," Chris growled. "The second I get on that phone and hand you over to the city, you won't see anything but a jail cell for the rest of your life. City doesn't take to kindly when people decide to kill their heroes."

"Cortez earned his ride to Hell, but I still don't have to tell you a thing." She spat back. "You can't prove I was up on that roof."

"I will find a way, unless you start talking!" Chris yelled.

"Like I said, I don't have to tell you anything," she answered. "And you yelling at me sure isn't helping."

Chris's eyes turned into narrow slits.

"Fine!" he shouted. "You'll be serving life in prison before you can blink an eyelash. "Come on, 'Siah!" He stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Josiah gave the girl a weak smile.

"I'd reconsider telling the truth," Josiah said, before following his boss.

"Bastards like Larabee don't deserve the truth, not after what he did to families." she answered, but Josiah didn't hear her. Chris slammed the door so hard, he didn't realize that it had bounced back open a crack.

"That little bitch!" Chris growled. "What the hell does she think she's trying to do? Keeping her mouth shut isn't going to do her any good."

"Admit it Chris, you don't want to turn her in," Buck smiled.

"Like hell," Chris shot back.

'Oh come on, everyone in this room wants her to go free. Well, maybe everyone, but you," Vin said, glaring at the older man.

"Vin, I've told you this before. I'm glad the son of a bitch is dead just as much as the next man, but we can't have people taking the law into their own hands. Vin, do you think you could…" Chris started to say.

"I'm not touching a hair on her head, boss. She don't deserve that kind of treatment."

"No, that's not what I meant…" Again, Chris was interrupted. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Go away!" Chris hollered at the door.

"Agent Larabee, this is Special Agent John Martin. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you.

"Come back later, I don't want to talk to now," Chris shouted at the closed door

"Get a hold of yourself Chris," Josiah said.

Chris sighed, and attempted to get himself under control.

"Come in, Agent Martin," he called. His voice was still laced with venom. So much so, that the door opened to reveal a quivering young man. He was dressed in a three piece suit with a slicked back mob of black hair.

"Umm, hello," the young man stuttered.

"Who did you say ya were?" Vin asked

"FBI Agent John Martin," the young man answered, gaining some of his composure back.

"Relax, kid, Chris Larabee just isn't usually the welcoming type," Buck informed him.

"I'm not a kid," Martin shot back. "I am a federal agent and deserve to be treated as such. Just cause I look young doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing my job. If you don't believe me, I can show you my badge." He started to reach into his pocket.

"Easy, Agent Martin," Josiah said. "We don't need to see your ID. What can we do you for?"

Chris was going to open his mouth to protest Josiah's trustfulness, but decided against it.

"Well, Director Travis just sent me over to take Natalie Davis into custody for the murder of Assistant DA Marcus Cortez."

"How do you know about her?" Chris turned on the young agent, hiis eyes shooting fire. The poor kid almost whimpered.

"Well, you see, Agent Larabee, we just discovered that Natalie Davis is an active member of the Red Glove. It was the terrorist organization that ordered the hit. Through various spies that we have placed inside the group, we have been told that she was the sniper on the rooftop that morning."

"Really?" Chris asked, in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Travis has ordered me to question her and if I find it necessary to bring her to the jailhouse to be placed under maximum security." He looked into three skeptical pairs of eyes. "He said that if you have any questions to give him a call."

"Think I'll do just that," Chris watched as the young agent began sweating. Something just didn't feel right. He reached down for the closest phone on Buck's desk. There was no dial tone. He tried his and the other member's phones, but none of them worked either.

"Damn phone line must be down," Chris said, "I'll have to go downstairs and call. Josiah, Vin, I need your help."

"Making a phone call?" Vin asked, not getting it.

"I'll explain when we get there, let's go" Josiah shrugged his shoulders at Vin's questioning look, and the two men followed their boss out the door.

"Buck, hold down the fort," Chris called, before slamming the door shut. He turned to agents.

"Anybody else feel that something is a little wrong here?" Chris asked.

"That kid seems awfully antsy, even more so than most people are," Tanner agreed.

"Vin, I want you to do a quick call and find out who this Agent John Martin is. I have a feeling that Travis didn't make the call. If he did, I will need help convincing him to keep Natalie Davis in our custody." He directed the comment towards Josiah, who nodded his head.

"So Agent Martin, how old are you?" Buck asked sitting down in his chair and putting his feet on his desk. He chuckled as the young man looked around nervously.

"Come on, kid, I'm not Chris Larabee. I won't bite your head off. You don't need to grab your gun like that…"

JD Dunne watched as the silver beam came down hard on Buck's skull. The man slid to the ground, unconscious. Larabee's prisoner was standing there looking disgusted.

"How long were you going to wait till get me out of here?" she asked. "The whole FBI agent was good. Did you think that one up by yourself?"

"Yeah," JD nodded. "But I almost blew it. God, I knew Larabee was bad, but he could give the devil a run for his money. How did you get out?"

"Dumb ass left the door open. I thought I'd give you a hand." She stated, dropping the bar on the ground. "Was the whole phone line thing yours too?"

"Yeah, but we've got to go now, Sidney. Who knows when they will be coming back." They rushed down the back steps and out of the side door. A green Jaguar almost ran into them on their way across the street. Both of them opened the door and got in.

"Mr. Dunne, your timing is impeccable," the driver said before stepping on the gas and driving away. Just as the sports car was turning on the highway, Larabee was storming into this office.

"You have some explaining to do Martin!" he growled. He soon realized that nobody was there to talk to him. He saw the door to the interrogation room open.

"Damn," Vin said, stopping directly behind him. "Looks like you were right, Chris."

"Aww, man," a voice groaned, from behind Buck's desk.

"Buck!" Chris was instantly by his friend's side. The agent was trying to get to his feet, but not being very successful. "What happened?" Chris demanded.

"Hold on a second, Pard," Buck said. "I feel like part of the sky just hit me in the head."

"Or a crowbar," Josiah said. He bent down and picked up the piece of metal laying on the ground

"Yeah, that, too," Buck said, pulling himself to his feet, and plopping down in his chair. "Let me guess, Travis had no idea what the hell was going on."

"Yup," Chris nodded his head. "Turns out that there is no Agent Martin stationed anywhere on the west side of the Mississippi. You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Buck answered, rubbing his head. "You don't seem too upset about the little lady's escape."

"I'm concerned about you!" Chris stated, trying to act offended.

"You never let that stop you before," Buck chuckled. "Admit it, Chris, you're glad Miss Natalie Davis escaped."

Chris sighed knowing that he wasn't going to pull anything over his friend's eyes.

"It doesn't matter; I had to explain to Travis about everything. He already put a report out on Natalie and that friend of hers. They'll be back in custody before they can reach the city limits."

"That's never stopped the Red Glove before," Vin said. "Face it, Chris, she's long gone."

"Best clean up the office, this place is going to be full of officers in a little while," he stated. Of course he would never admit it out loud, but he hoped that he never had to see Natalie Davis again.

Twenty minutes later, Chris was filling in officers from various departments across the city. Orrin Travis was standing behind him, supervising the meeting. The phone on Chris's desk started to ring.

"Just let it go," he said to Vin, who had gotten out of his chair.

"But Chris…" Vin protested.

"If it's important, they'll leave a message." He growled.

"I think you should answer the phone, Mr. Larabee, it may be someone with information about Davis," Travis said. Chris went to his phone and picked it up. He could order Vin around when he had too, but not Orrin Travis. He was already in hot water.

"Hello, Agent Chris Larabee speaking," he answered, hoping this voice might scare the caller away.

"Don't talk, Agent Larabee," a familiar female voice answered. "I am willing to tell you everything if you are willing to do it on my terms. You should know by now that the Red Glove doesn't do anything they don't want to. Meet me in the alleyway between Ninth Street and Apprentice Ave.

Come alone, or you won't see me. If I see one of those idiots come with you, I'll disappear and you'll never get your answers."

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but the dial tone interrupted him. She had hung up on him. He fought the urge to throw the phone on the ground. He gently placed the phone back in its cradle and returned to the table of awaiting agents.

"Wrong number," he said, choosing to ignore the questioning gazes of his team. "All right, I want a patrol team at every major exit to the freeway…"

Travis watched Chris explain his plan.

_"Awfully long time on the phone for a wrong number,_" the old man thought, wondering who had really been on the other line.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Perspective**

Chris pulled out his gun and walked down the abandoned street. There was something overwhelmingly creepy about the way the moon's rays made the overturned garbage cans shine.

_"Stop it, Larabee! You're too old for this." _

He heard footsteps behind him, but before the agent had a chance to react, he felt the cold steel of a gun pointed in his neck.

"Drop your gun," a familiar female voice hissed in ear. Chris cursed silently for letting himself be led into this trap.

"And if I don't?" Chris asked.

"Then I don't think you will like the consequences. I have orders to take you with me, Agent Larabee, whether you like it or not. You can come easily, or you can make this difficult for the both of us, but then I wouldn't mind a little retribution. You've already screwed me over once." Chris felt the gun pressed harder into his neck. He dropped his gun.

"What are you…" he started to ask but didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"Now, Ms. Marks, is that any way to treat our future guest?" A male voice asked. He was out of Chris's line of vision. The voice was heavily accented in a southern drawl. It sounded vaguely familiar to Chris, but his memory wasn't functioning properly right now.

"Sorry, Agent Larabee," the woman answered. Her voice was laced heavily in sarcasm.

"Marks. Hmm." Chris mused, trying to buy himself more time to think up a plan. "So you weren't using your real name? Smart." He thought for a moment.

"I'm not stupid. Do you recognize the name?" the girl asked.

"Should I?" Chris responded.

"Eight years ago you were assigned to investigate a murder of Boulder police officer, John Marks." Chris heard the girl's voice begin to shake. His opportunity was approaching quickly, if he played his cards right.

"You know what? I do remember that case. It was one of the first ones I was assigned to with the Bureau. We had to abandon the case because of lack of evidence."

"Lack of evidence my ass" the young woman cried. "You were probably too drunk to even look for it!" Chris felt the pressure on the gun press harder on his neck, but the control of the weapon was not there. In a split second, he turned around, grabbed the girl and twisted her arms behind her. She cried out in alarm and pain. Chris grabbed the gun before it fell to the ground and placed it against the girl's forehead. She struggled, but Chris's grasp was strong. He turned to the owner of the voice. The man was still lurking in the shadows, so Chris could not see him.

"What do we do now, Agent Larabee?" The man answered calmly.

"Who are you and who the hell is she? I want some damn answers now!" Chris growled. Something flashed out of the corner of the agent's eyes, but before he had the chance to react, something hard hit his head. Metal connected with skull and the agent crumbled to the ground.

"You will get your answers, Agent Larabee. Mr. Dunne has just prolonged the opportunity a little longer. Once again, JD, your over exuberance has made things more difficult." The southern man sighed, but his eyes shone his amusement.

The young man with the metal rod dropped the weapon on the ground.

"Sorry, Ezra, I didn't mean to hit him so hard."

'Geez JD, what's with you and hitting people in the head tonight," Sydney shook her head and picked up the gun. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

A black man, tall and lean, walked out from behind an overturned garbage can. He immediately knelt down beside the unconscious agent and felt for a pulse and gently rubbed his head

"He should be fine; he'll have a hell of a goose egg on his head and a monster headache tomorrow. He should be monitored for signs of a major concussion. Damnit, JD, the plan was to get him to come along under his own power."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I just saw the gun pointed at Sidney and over reacted a little bit."

"A little bit?" Nathan snorted. "Come on, help me get him to the car." The two men lifted up Larabee and began carrying him to a parked black Cadillac hidden behind the alley.

Sydney watched them go and sighed angrily. She rubbed the spot on her arm where Chris had grabbed her.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked. Even in this disgusting place, the millionaire was impeccably dressed in a designer kakis and a black sweater.

"That was stupid," she answered. "I did what you told me exactly not to do. I let my emotions get in the way of the job and I almost ruined it for all of us." She was shaking with fury. Ezra placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You will learn to control them my dear," Ezra answered. Sidney gave him a weak smile and handed him Chris's gun. She walked towards the car. Ezra fingered the shiny barrel and intricate engraving.

"A lovely piece of craftsmanship," he said to himself. "I would be extremely disgruntled to loose such a fine piece." He followed the woman to the awaiting vehicle. The two men had put the FBI agent into the backseat next to an extremely irritated Sidney. She pushed the man so he was closer to JD. Ezra got into the passenger seat as Nathan drove away.

"I still think we should have put him in the trunk," Sidney said after a few minutes.

"Sidney, what did I tell you about keeping an open mind?" Ezra asked. "Let him explain his side of the story."

Sidney sighed and looked out the window.

"I just heard some interesting information about Guy Royal," JD after a few minutes.

"The senator?" Nathan asked. JD nodded his head.

"Apparently he's looking to give some valuable security secrets to the Red Glove in exchange for us using scare tactics against his opponents. We have alerted the authorities about his actions."

"The Red Glove has a better chance of supporting Hitler," Sidney snorted.

"And an investigation into this startling piece of information?" Ezra asked.

"Non existent, all agencies have ruled the evidence circumstantial and there is no basis for the accusations. Instead they are trying to track down us, the source." JD answered.

"Obviously, there is some basis if the accusations were made!" Sidney cried.

"Apparently not, when your business donates thousands of dollars to research projects every year," Nathan answered.

"What are we going to do about this, Batman?" Sidney asked with a smile. Ezra sighed heavily. He despised the nickname she and JD had given him, but even he had to admit there were similarities between himself and the comic book masked crusader.

"We will wait and see. Personally I am exhausted after Cortez. I think we could all use a little rest. The Red Glove needs to stay quiet for a while. The city is demanding blood. We obviously made a mistake keeping Sydney in as long as we did…"

Sydney blushed and looked out the window.

Nathan pulled the car down the huge driveway leading to one of the most expensive and beautiful houses in Denver. He drove the car into a large garage and parked it next to a green jaguar.

"Liam said he wants to get your approval, but he's planning on arranging a meeting soon." Sydney stated.

"We will talk about this tomorrow," Ezra said, getting irritated. He had too much on his mind right now, and didn't need the pestering of his younger workers.

"Liam and I could arrange the meeting and not commit to anything. Snooping around a little bit never hurt anyone," Sidney persisted. Ezra lost his temper, a rare occurrence.

"A little snooping almost ended with you in prison! The only reason you are not there now is because of Larabee. You should be on your feet thanking him, because we never would have been able to get you out if he hadn't kept you in his office. Think about that for that for a while." He yelled at her.

Sidney's face turned bright red. "I'll do that when he wakes up," she answered. "And I'll thank him for abandoning my father while I'm at it," she yelled back. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. The action caused the still unconscious Larabee to fall over and smack his face on the side window. Ezra watched as she ran into the mansion and sighed.

"JD would you be so kind as to bring our guest to the one of visiting quarters," Ezra asked.

"Ah, sure Ezra," JD answered. He opened the door and dragged Chris out of the car. He tried to sling the man over his shoulders, but he ended up in a very awkward position. He stumbled toward the house with Larabee over his shoulders.

"Need help, JD?" Nathan asked

"Nope, I got him," JD called and disappeared into the house.

Nathan shook his head. "Stupid kid doesn't know when to ask for help."

"Maybe I'm the one that's being stupid," Ezra said quietly. "Do you think that I'm doing the right thing, Nathan? Letting Agent Larabee in on all this?"

"Am I speaking to a friend or a boss?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, you know that I've always considered this umm…business a partnership. You have as much say in the planning as I do. I just happen to supply the funds,"

Nathan thought a moment, than answered. "Speaking from just a criminal standpoint-" He stopped when saw Ezra cringe. "Yes, Ezra, we are vigilantes no matter how many fancy words you use to try and cover it up, I would say you are asking for trouble. Getting the cops involved is a bad decision. What if you are wrong about Larabee? All four of us could end up on death row. A consequence that I'm sure both of us are willing to live with, but what about JD and Sidney? Are you willing to ruin their lives?"

Ezra cringed. The same thoughts had crossed his mind a hundred times, but hearing them from his friend made them even more evident..

"The best thing to do would be to shoot Larabee right now, and send Sidney someplace safe, before Larabee's men can get the word out. He paused, "But as a friend, I tend to view it a different way. I agree with you that Larabee is a good cop. He and his men are special, rare in the law system these days. If we are going to keep doing this, we are going to need some help. Sidney's mishap is the perfect example." He paused. "I think you're making the right choice, Ezra. I'm sure Sidney would too if you could get past that pig-headed stubbornness of hers. She'll realize that you're doing what is best for all of us." .

Ezra looked at Nathan gratefully. "Once again, I am eternally in your debt, Dr. Jackson."

"Not a doctor yet," Nathan answered. "I got a few more weeks working on the First Response squad, but Dr. Jackson sure does sound good." He paused a moment. "Now get out of the car, Ezra. I won't be passing my boards if I'm late for work."

Ezra laughed and got out of the car. Nathan backed out and drove out onto the road. Ezra watched him go, than went into the house. JD was sitting on the couch watching TV. Ezra shook his head. Nothing ever appeared to faze the kid. He was plopped down on the coach with a cold pizza, like he would on any other night. .

"Is everything all settled?" Ezra asked.

"Yup, Monty's at the steps and everything," JD answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Thank you, Mr. Dunne," Ezra answered. He walked up the steps, stepping over the German Shepard lying at the top. The dog raised his head and whined. Ezra reached down and patted the dog on the head before continuing. He stopped at the second large closed cedar door. He knocked, but received no answer.

"I wish you would just trust me on this one. I'm sorry I lost my head." He still didn't receive an answer. He sighed heavily. "Good night, Sidney," Ezra said before he walked to his own bedroom. On the other side of the door, a teary eyed girl lay on her bed, hugging a picture of an attractive man in a police uniform riding a regal black horse. A brown haired little girl sat in front of him, smiling happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Discussions

Chris groaned as he slowly awakened. He felt like Pony had just kicked him in the head. His aching skull felt better when he let it sink in the plushness of his pillow. He lifted up his head suddenly, immediately wary of where his was. His pillows were nowhere near this comfortable. He sat up, giving his eyes time to focus.

He was caught completely off guard when he took in his surroundings for the first time. The room's main color was a dark maroon. The sheets he had been sleeping on were made of silk. He had to admit that they were the most comfortable he had ever slept on, even if he had no idea where he was. Several abstract paintings covered the walls. Chris stared at them for several moments, impressed by the artistry. There were shouts coming from down the steps, Chris reached for his gun only to discover that it wasn't there. Last night's events suddenly rushed back to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris asked. "Where am I?" Quietly, he got out of bed and walked towards the closed door. He turned the handle and peeked into the hallway. He was in the last room of a long hallway of closed doors. There was nobody in sight. Cautiously, Chris walked out of the room and down the hallway. He was surprised that there was nobody standing guard. Obviously, the Marks girl and the guy with the southern accent wanted him for something, but why were they letting him escape so easily?

He was almost at the end of the steps when he heard a low growl. He looked down to see a German Shepard at the end of the steps. The dog was standing up and looked ready to pounce. He was baring his teeth.

Chris took a step backwards, and the dog relaxed a little bit. The agent tried to take another step forward and the dog began to growl again. The game of moving forwards and backwards continued for a couple of minutes, the dog never giving any sign that he was going to let Chris pass.

"If only Buck could see me know," Chris snorted, "being outsmarted by a damn dog!" Chris retreated all the way back down to the middle of the hallway. The dog lay down once more and began biting a nail on its paw. Despite its action, the dog's eyes never left Chris.

"If I had a gun right now," Chris yelled at the dog. "I'd blow your brains out!" The dog didn't seem to hear, because it kept on with his task. Chris sighed heavily, the only apparent exit blocked. He looked around the hallway for another way out. An upstairs this big obviously had to have another exit somewhere. He walked into the closest room on his left.

He was completely surprised by what he saw. The room he had been staying in was sophisticated and designed carefully. This room was obviously not.

Boston Red Sox and New England Patriot memorabilia covered the walls. Boxes of strange gadgets covered the floor. There were several West Coast Chopper magazines thrown on a desk, along with a saddle and horse blanket. Chris looked around. He saw no exit and walked out. If only he could find his gun. He decided to try a room a little farther down.

There were two different themes going on this room, each taking up about half the room. He chuckled quietly despite the circumstances. This was a room he could feel comfortable in. Collector horse models and pictures of the "Wild West" covering the wall, including the background on the computer. Chris looked above the bed to see a huge poster. The poster was of the original Cartwrights from the TV show Bonanza. The poster was signed. "To a dedicated fan who still maintains the justice of the West." After the note all the actors had signed their names.

Chris took a step forward to get a better look at the poster and stepped on something. There were two frames on the ground. One was broken. He could just make out the diploma amongst the broken glass. It was from the local police academy. He could just make out Sydney's name on it. That surprised him, but explained where her marksmanship skills had come from.

The second was a picture of two people on horseback. The man sitting on the horse was wearing the Colorado state trouper uniform. Chris realized that he must me one of the mounted police, still used in rare occasions in the state. The horse was a little back and white pinto. Chris recognized the little girl in front of him. The green eyes had lost their youthful sparkle and joyful innocence, but there was no mistaking that the pigtailed little girl in the picture was his escaped prisoner. He remembered that little girl. She had been staring up at him in the police station….Oh God, it all made sense now.

A flash of shiny light caught his eye. The sun had caught the barrel of a small handgun. He walked over and picked it up, not believing his good luck. He was immediately disappointed when he realized that it was just a model. He tossed it to the ground and groaned angrily.

"There's so much talent in that model. It almost tricked me too," a familiar drawl said from behind the agent. Chris spun around and was caught completely off guard when he realized who it was.

"You?" Chris asked in disbelief. "I don't believe this!" He rubbed his head, wondering if he was hallucinating. .

Ezra Standish, the richest man in Colorado was standing in the doorway of the room. Chris had never met the millionaire before, but he had certainly seen him enough on TV. The Standish story was legendary. Ezra's mother had created her own technology business based in Atlanta. New businesses had opened up all over the country, with a second headquarters established in Boston. Standish Corporations had become the fastest growing business in the country. Ezra had taken the business international, and then bowed out of the business end of the company, letting others do the dirty work. He had taken his share of the profit and moved out the Denver, buying an old mansion in the process. Nobody was quite sure what the man did, other than deal in breeding and horse competitions. Chris had actually sold one of his foals to the millionaire, though he never had direct contact with the man. Standish chose to keep to himself, though he was on the Denver Opera House Board of Trustees and made frequent contributions to the art galleries in the state.

"I understand your confusion. Perhaps we can discuss this over a late breakfast downstairs? I am quite hungry and it near noon."

Chris hadn't realized it was so late. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers," Chris growled, using the same tone of voice he did when interrogating suspects. Usually, it inspired terror, but seemed to have no effect on Standish.

"And if I don't give them to you, what will you do? Perhaps Sidney's model gun might be of assistance?" Ezra answered. Chris gritted his teeth. This man was definitely a smart-ass. Chris hated men like him, but he did have to admit that the man had a point.

"How do I know you won't shoot me the second I walk out of this room?" Chris asked.

"Agent Larabee, if I had wanted you dead, I would have done it already," Ezra answered.

"My men know about Marks," Chris growled. "When they find out that I am missing, there will be a team assembled to hunt her down in a matter of minutes."

"I figured as much," Ezra answered. "But you were not willing to turn my young partner over to the law enforcement yet, were you? Something about her intrigued you, didn't it?"

Chris didn't have an answer for this. Ezra Standish had hit it on the nail.

"She wants to kill me for what I did to her father, doesn't she?" Chris asked. He relaxed ever so slightly, when he realized that Standish wasn't threatening him.

"You remember his murder then?"

Chris nodded his head.

Yes, that is her intention, but I told her to wait and hear your side of the story. I am assuming that a good cop such as yourself had a reason for abandoning a case like that?"

"There is a reason," Chris answered. "But not a very good one"

"I also figured that too. You have intrigued me Chris Larabee since I first came to Denver. You and your team are a rarity in our corrupt law enforcement system. Like myself, you do not pay attention to the bribery and dishonesty that makes up criminal justice today. This system where money and power has replaced the jury in deciding whether a person is guilty or not." Chris tried to show no reaction, but his interest in this man began to grow. A rumbling in his stomach interrupted the silence. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Ezra smiled.

"Evidence always reveals itself to me, Agent Larabee; no matter how hard you law officers try to hide it. You are hungry also. There is much to discuss and I would prefer to do it out of this eyesore," Ezra said gesturing around the room. "If you are so inclined, there is a bathroom attached to your bedroom. There should be towels and everything you need inside." Ezra's voice was polite, but there was a hint of disgust in his voice.

Chris realized that he did need a shower.

"You can join be downstairs on the back porch when you are finished," Ezra stated, before walking out of the room.

Chris returned to the room where he had been sleeping. He wasn't sure why he felt so at ease in the house. The shower massage probably helped matters. After using the expensive towels, he felt almost disrespectful putting his dirty.

When he walked into the hallway, the dog was gone. He walked down the steps. Ezra was waiting for him in the living room. Ezra smiled and stood up when he saw him.

"It's such a lovely day Marcy has brought lunch out to the back porch. If you will follow me…. He began to lead the way through the house.

Chris followed Ezra through the downstairs. The man walked fast and Chris tried to keep up, while looking at the artwork and impressive design of the mansion. A large glass statue of a horse near a door caught his eye. Ezra opened a screen door and Chris found himself on a porch at the back of the house. Chris gasped at what he saw.

A large red barn stood in the middle of pastures that seemed to go on forever. The glistening coats of black, roan, sorrel, and many other horses shone in the sunlight. Chris saw at least fifteen horses and could only imagine how many there were that were beyond his view.

"I thought a horse person such as yourself might enjoy the view," Ezra answered, motioning for Chris to take a seat. The agent sat down without taking his view away from the horses.

"Marcy, would you be so kind as to bring us our lunch?" Ezra asked an elderly lady standing on the dock. The woman nodded her head and disappeared.

"Marcy is one of the most wonderful women in the world. She was my mother's housekeeper and my surrogate mother when my own was too busy traveling the world." Chris turned his head, when he heard the hostility in his voice. "It is very difficult to find people who will help take care of my home, and keep my many secrets."

"And what secrets are those, Mr. Standish?" Chris asked, almost forgetting about the view before him. He had switched to agent mode and his complete attention was on Standish.

"How shall I begin?" Ezra said more to himself, than to Chris. "I have rehearsed what I intended to say to you, but could not come with a logical explanation."

"What about the girl?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I suppose you would be extremely interested in Sidney, but she does not enter the story until much later. I will try to start from the very beginning. The formation of my family's business has everything to do with the, well… enterprise that I help run today. Much of the technology that the Standish Corporation created was used in security and spy ware for law enforcement agencies across the world. I grew up thinking that my company was helping to solve the world's problems. While traveling across the world, I saw the technology put to use by law enforcement against the people they were supposed to be protecting.

"When I questioned my mother about this, she sat me down and taught me the lessons of a good businessman: sell your goods to the highest bidder and ignore what they use the materials for. This became my philosophy by the time I entered college. I had every intention of carrying on my family business. I had strong dreams of expanding it to an international level, but something changed me"

Marcy had returned with the food, but neither man seemed very interested in eating at the moment. Ezra was deep inside his story, and all of Chris's attention was diverted to listening.

"During my freshmen year at Harvard, I intended to have my own apartment, but Marcy insisted that I live in the dorms with a roommate for at least the first year. Almost instantly, hostility was created between us. I saw him as radical thinker well past the time of the Civil Rights movement. He saw me a southern snob who had gotten into college based on my family income. Needless to say, the two of us didn't get along. The first semester was hell for the both of us. Neither one of us made very many friends. I was intent to get out of college as fast as I could to pursue my plans, and he was obsessed with his medical classes, making every dollar of what he paid for tuition count. I thought we would kill each other by the time school year ended, but something happened that changed the both of us forever." Ezra paused, and finally took a bite of his food.

"What happened?" Chris asked impatiently.

"He saved my life," Ezra went on. "I doubt that you will find it hard to believe that I managed to piss off a lot of people during my life, often times, the wrong ones. Such was the case one January day. While walking home from school one night on one of the piers, I happened across a street gang, all of Caucasian descent. They wanted all the money I had on my person and my checkbook. Of course, I refused and had a few choice words with them. Next thing I know I was bleeding all over with a gun pointed at my head. By the looks in their eyes, I had no doubt that they were going to kill me. I closed my eyes trying to make my peace with the creator, when I heard a splash. I opened my eyes and saw my roommate punching the living daylights out of my assailants. Together the two of us managed to chase them away.

"We walked back to the dorm, me leaning heavily on his shoulder. My mangled body would not support me. He insisted that I go see a doctor, but I refused. We went back to the dorm and he fixed my many injuries, very successfully I might add. For the entire night, he hovered over me making sure I was not going to expire. As you can see, I suffered no lasting injuries.

"As we were getting ready for class the next morning, there was a knock on the door. Two police officers were waiting to arrest my friend. It appears like my assailants the night before were the sons of politicians in the area. They had reported that my friend had assaulted them, if you can imagine. The poor young man was taken away. Of course I did everything in my power to help, but there was nothing I could do. You see he had neither wealth nor the right color skin to back him up. He didn't even have parents to testify for him. His mother was killed during a riot in the 60's and his father died soon after.

"He was sentenced to seven years in prison for an alleged hate crime. A year would have been harsh if he had been simply charged with assault and battery. Although its never been proven, I suspect the fathers paid several members of the jury off. During the process, I realized how morally wrong the American criminal system was. What was worse, I discovered he was supporting three sisters whose only income was their modest paychecks. Nathan had been helping them, but his funds stopped when he was arrested. Society did nothing to help the family of a black criminal.

"My earlier childhood thoughts arose once again, and the thought of my company helping the system infuriated me. Although the Standish Corporation had nothing do with my friend's arrest, I felt responsible. A sudden revelation came to me as I watched the police dragging him away. I had the means to do something to help society, to try and correct all the wrongs that my company had created. Of course, my company only supplied technology, but I felt the guilt just the same. I graduated college and took over charge of the company for a few years, learning about the technology my company produced as much as possible. I also hired some of the best agents in the country to help improve my shooting and espionage skills. People are willing to do anything for the right price.

Using my new found power and influence, I was able to help prove that my friend was innocent and got him out of jail two years early without a scratch on his record, but that did not account for his years of lost schooling. I helped him reenroll at school in Colorado. I relocated myself and my new riches to Denver, Colorado. There the two of us hatched up a plan." Ezra stopped talking and looked at the agent. Chris hadn't even touched his food. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Together we decided to combat the injustices of the criminal system. We had the resources and the intelligence to stage our own little war. I handed off the day to day business of my company, but I still stay on a consultant. My company may be the indirect cause of many problems, but it is a powerful and essential tool. Our goal was to take down the criminals let off by my system and help the innocent that fell victim to its power. We would do whatever we could to ensure that we saw this done, even if it meant killing when time came. Both of us were willing to risk our lives. It seemed a small cost for what was happening in the world."

Chris was impressed by the conviction and resolve in the man's voice.

"So you're basically a bunch of vigilante robin hoods," Chris stated after a while.

"Not vigilantes, Larabee. I prefer to refer to us as Protectors of Justice." Chris snorted, but he could not hide his interest.

"The girl and who else?" Chris asked. He thought for a moment, "Wait, that kid posing as a CIA agent is your fourth member, isn't he?"

"Very good! I see the reason your team has such a high success rate." Chris couldn't tell if his host was joking or not.

" She obviously wants revenge and is the kid just another rich brat like you?" Chris growled in a low voice. Ezra's reaction surprised him. The man clutched the table and his eyes grew hard.

"Say what you want about me Agent Larabee, but don't you ever criticize JD and Sidney. Those kids have had to endure more in their twenty some years than you could ever imagine." Ezra's voice was hardly more than a cold whisper. Chris tried to hide the fact that he was intimidated.

"Try me," he answered.

"Soon after we started, my friend and I realized that the one thing we both were lacking in was the technology department. We had the gadgets supplied by my company. As the owner, I have easy access to the new technology. None of this did us any good, because neither one of us knew how to use the damn things. In order to get into bank accounts and confidential files, we needed somebody with the skills to hack into them. I began to look for somebody who might be able to help. I recalled my days of working in my office and remembered a young computer whiz that helped me on many occasions in my Boston office, I had always liked the young, somewhat reckless and naïve young man, but never took the time to find out much about him. I began to correspond with him on a regular basis. Slowly, he revealed his life story to me and I can assure you it was not that of a rich brat.

"JD's father abandoned his mother before he was even born. His mother raised him all by herself. She worked hard as a housekeeper for a bank CEO. From a young age, JD knew his mother was treated badly, but he only realized how bad when he got older. This man not only forced Ms. Dunne to clean the house but perform less than noble acts. When she refused, the man would beat her and even JD until she conceded. One time, he beat JD so bad that the kid ended up in the emergency room. Once again, the criminal system turned a blind eye.

" By this time, JD's mother had developed a rare form of cancer that had no treatment. There was no one in the city that would hire her. She had no choice, but to restrain her son and endure the abuse. JD told me that she took solace in educating her son to best of her ability. She did an excellent job, because JD was ready to enter college by the time she died. He was seventeen at the time. Lucky for him he received some excellent scholarships and ended up graduating from MIT in three and a half years.

"During our conversations, JD told me that he would get back at the CEO by hacking into the bank's database and change passwords, add numbers and mess around with transfers on his cheap old laptop. Not only was he smart, JD was eager to please and searching for acceptance. I knew that I had found the right man for the job, despite his age. Once I told him what I was really doing, Mr. Dunne accepted without much hesitation and now is an invaluable member of our team. Although he lacks some skills outside his computer, he is quickly learning. He must be if he was able to discover a way to rescue Sidney."

What Ezra failed to say aloud, but Chris noticed, was how proud he was of this JD Dunne. The man's eyes lit up when he talked about the young hacker.

"And Sidney Marks?" Chris asked. "How did you pick her up?"

"I would have thought that would have been quite obvious," Ezra answered, staring at Chris. "As you an imagine the unsolved murder of her father impacted her greatly." Chris opened his mouth, but Ezra held up his hand.

"Please do not explain your reasoning to me, Agent Larabee. I think she deserves it first. But I think you need to hear what happened to her afterward."

Chris leaned back in his chair to listen. How had the daughter of a police officer ended up working for a vigilante organization?

"I met Ms. Marks by accident at the end of my active career at Standish Corporation. I had just moved to Denver. She was trying to break into one of the storage rooms that held microchips that were about to be shipped to your department. She would have gotten away with it, except she made one tiny slip-up. I had a guard placed at the door she was trying to sneak out of. She could easily have shot the animal, yes, Mr. Larabee, animal," Ezra answered Chris's questioning gaze. "The very same dog that kept you from sneaking down the steps. As I was saying, she could have easily have shot Monty, but she tried to sneak past him. Monty barked, sounding out the alarm.

"I first met Sidney Marks four years ago in a tiny storage closet. I was intrigued about her motives. By this time, I had realized that we needed another person to be effective at our goals. At first she wouldn't say a word, but than I revealed to her what my future plans were and she began to talk openly. After her father's murder, she was sent to live with an aunt and uncle in Denver. Her mother was never a part of her life. From what she told me, her father was the black sheep of the family, and her relatives did everything in their power to stomp her father's influence out of her. This had no effect on her. She began committing crimes at her high school to see if she could get away with them. Sidney was a smart and considerate kid, well liked by the faculty at her school. Her uncle was also member of the school board. They were under the impression that she could do no wrong. To Sidney's amazement, she got off every time. The school chose to accuse the easy lower class trouble maker students even when the evidence pointed to her.

"As you can imagine, this information infuriated the girl. By the time she was a senior in high school, she attended the police academy. She also had joined a little crime ring that was beginning to take over the streets.. It is now one of the largest and most effective in the state. I was amazed to see the amount of contacts a common seventeen year old girl could make. The two of us talked for almost four hours. After that time, I was driving the newest member of our team home. Her aunt and uncle had refused to pay for her college education or police training, so I was more than happy to oblige. Despite everything, she was willing to give the police force another try. But I think having difficulty finding a job because she was a woman may have finally turned her against it. Right now she's working on her Masters w in Criminal Psychology.

"These two kids have had some bad hands dealt to them, Mr. Larabee. I enjoy a game of chance and consider myself an expert. Don't insult them by saying that taking action is a way to vent their anger. A corrupt society made them who they are and they are fighting back the only way they know how."

"They were young and impressionable when you found them," Chris answered. "What kid wouldn't want to play Robin Hood?"

"Before we talk anymore Mr. Larabee, I would like for you to go talk to Sidney and explain to her what happened. Hopefully, you will discover if this really is just a game of Robin Hood for her." Ezra answered.

"You can't make me," Chris growled. "My men will be looking for me right now. I could have you arrested and in court faster than you could blink an eye."

"Yes, I don't doubt that you could," Ezra answered calmly. "During my lifetime, I have become an excellent judge of character. I've watched you for quite some time. You aren't like those power-hungry men at the FBI. I've seen your anger at the dishonesty in our system. In fact I would even say that you've tried to play Robin Hood a little bit yourself. I saw your eyes light up when I told you about us, don't deny it. You can leave at anytime you want, and have the ability to report us. I assure you that I do not intend to do anything to you. The reality is I need you and your men."

"JD and Sidney have nicknamed me Batman. But even if we try, we are not superheroes. The four of us and the Red Glove can't change the world. We need help and I thought you might be the one to give it to us. I know that we share the same goal, Agent Larabee. We just both have different ways of achieving it. You have to follow rules and we don't. We could help each other out immensely, but that decision has to come from you.

"Just take a look around, talk to my team, and view my property. You have the ability to walk out of here right now and blow the whistle on the entire operation, or you could join with us to become the most powerful force against corruption that this country has ever seen."

Chris was dumbfounded; the only time he had ever heard such a speech was from Senator Royal. Then the speech had been scripted and pretty much insincere. He knew without a doubt that Ezra Standish was not speaking from a script and he meant every word.

"I'll take a look around," Chris answered, not agreeing to anything more.

"That's all I ask," Ezra said. "And I will not speak another word until you choose to talk about it. My home is at your disposal. The pastures are all open. I figured that's where you would like to go first," Ezra said, before walking through the screen door.

Chris took a couple bites of food. Although the food was delicious, he no longer had an appetite. He walked along the outside of the pastures, marveling at the beauty of the horses enclosed. Several men were walking around doing farm work, but none of them paid any attention to Chris. Ezra had probably told them about his guest. He heard noises behind the barn and went to investigate.

There were several rings in the back. The closest ring contained various jumps and poles. Inside of the ring, Chris saw Sidney and JD. He was helping her into the saddle of a large and flashy roan colt. As soon as she was in the saddle, the horse began to paw the ground. He sidestepped and pulled hard on the reigns. Sidney rode out the horse's jitters by planting her feet firmly in the stirrups and giving the colt no slack on the reigns. Chris could see that she was experienced and skilled at handling the nervous animal. Eventually, the horse calmed down.

"This would be a whole lot easier if you would have listened from the beginning, Sport." She sighed, patting her mount on the neck. Chris chuckled when he heard the name of the horse. Only a true Bonanza fan would know the name of Adam Cartwright's roan gelding. He had also seen the similarities between the Hollywood horse and the colt that had been born on his ranch.

Ezra had walked along side the other side of the barn, the German Shepard on his heels. He leaned against the fence watching Sidney and JD. If he saw Chris alongside the barn, he made no signs of showing it.

"These jumps aren't going to be high enough for him," JD told Ezra. "He's ready to move on to four in half feet."

"We know that, but I'm not so sure Sport does," Sidney answered, nodding at Ezra.

"How Patch this morning?" Ezra asked.

"His leg's not healing as fast as I would like," Sidney admitted. "I'll start him on trail rides soon, but he's not ready to jump yet. JD and I figured we'd work with Sport this afternoon."

"And I say he's ready for four and a half feet," JD stated. "You're such a girl Sidney. Stop babying him."

"I'm not babying him," Sidney protested. "I just don't know if he's ready.'

"That's what she said," JD laughed.

"Your maturity amazes me sometimes," Sydney growled.

Chris found himself chuckling at the banter. He almost forgot who these people were.

"Must you act like five year olds around our guests?" Ezra sighed heavily.

JD, Sidney and Chris jumped. Chris didn't realize Ezra knew he was there, and the others had no idea that Chris had been watching them.

"What is he doing here?" Sidney hissed quietly.

"Please, Sidney, just give him a chance," Ezra pleaded. "I'm not asking you to fall in love with him, just treat him civilly for a few moments." Sidney sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine, JD raise the bar," she said. "We'll see how he does." She looked over at Chris. "You might as well come over here if you are going to watch. Sport still spooks pretty easily." There was a fake sugary sweetness in her voice that Chris didn't like. Still, he walked over to join Ezra and JD along the rail.

She began to trot the horse around the ring, slowly getting faster. When the horse had gotten enough speed, she turned the horse towards the fence.

"Jump now!" Chris yelled inside his head, but Sidney didn't command the horse to jump until two strides later. The horse bulked and the girl went flying over his head. She somersaulted through the air , over the bar and once on the ground before landing on her back. She laid still.

"Sidney!" JD yelled. Ezra reached her side just as she pulled herself to her elbows. Ezra bent down and helped her into a sitting position. Sport trotted over to edge of the ring. He stood there calmly as if nothing had happened.

"I'm all right," she answered gruffly, brushing dust off her. "Nothing hurt, but my pride." She pulled herself to her feet. "Only thing to do is to get back on, right?" she said with a nervous laugh. She hesitated before climbing back over the fence.

"You need to jump sooner," a voice behind her said. Sidney turned to see Chris walking towards her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not able to hide the ice in her voice.

"You've got excellent form and Sport can easily clear that hurdle, but he needs more room. He's a big horse. You need to take at least one stride less, maybe even two."

Ezra walked over and stood by JD, watching anxiously as a range of emotions worked their way through the girl's face.

"That makes sense," she answered. Her tone was not exactly pleasant, but it was not nearly as hostile as it was before. "I'm used to much smaller jumpers. Training a big horse like this is a new experience for me." Sidney bit her lip than looked over at Ezra and than at Chris. "I could use all the help I could get." There was a long pause. "Could you show me?" She asked quietly.

Chris had to fight hard to keep from gasping. Ezra, the master of masked feelings, couldn't contain his surprise. JD was literally staring at her with his mouth open. Sport sensed the uneasy silence and snorted. He began to trot around the ring. .

Chris walked past Sidney and slowed his pace as he walked toward Sport. He received no protest from anyone so he went to the nervous animal.

"Easy boy." He soothed when Sport's ears went back. He stood a few steps away from the animal. Not moving, letting the wind send his scent to the horse. After a few seconds, Sport's ears returned to normal. He trotted over to Chris and nuzzled him in the shoulder. Chris was touched that the horse still remembered him.

"He's never done that before, not to a stranger." JD commented.

"Agent Larabee isn't exactly a stranger," Ezra informed him. "I originally bought the horse from his ranch." Sidney took a step forward.

"You were the one to break him to saddle?" She asked accusingly. Chris nodded his head, not sure where she was going with the question. "You're the bastard that trained him to bite his rider's boots when they mount." She answered. For the first time, Chris saw a hint of a smile on her face. She began walking stiffly. The fall had hurt more than she was letting on.

"I don't think you should try the jump again. Not for a little while anyway. I know the saying is to get right back on, but sometimes that's just stupid. Chris said, handing the reigns to Sidney.

'I wasn't planning on it, but I'll need to exercise him. He can't get used to the idea that every time he bucks a rider off, he is done working for the day."

"Sidney, why don't you take him on the trails?" Ezra suggested. "You can show Mr. Larabee the rest of the property."

"I have to take Patch out yet," Sidney answered, glaring at Ezra. She had agreed to be civil. He was pushing things to far.

"He's healthy enough to go on a short trail ride. Agent Larabee can ride Sport."

"This isn't necessary," Chris answered. Inside his head he was thinking, "_There is no way in hell I'm going anywhere alone with her. She'll end up leading me straight off a cliff."._

"I insist," Ezra continued. "Sidney is an excellent tour guide. She takes around all of my business partners." Ezra's back was turned to him, so Chris could not see the look that Ezra was giving Sidney. Sidney sighed heavily. Ezra patted her on the shoulder and started to walk back towards the house.

"Come on JD, I need to talk to you about something." JD looked like he would much rather stay, but he followed his friend to the house.

"Is the English saddle all right for you?" she asked. It took Chris a second to answer. He hadn't expected Sidney to agree.

"Don't let me trouble you, Ms. Marks," he answered with ice in his voice.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Mr. Larabee," She replied in a similar cool tone. "Unless perhaps you are scared?"

"Scared?" Chris scoffed. "I've been riding wild horses since before you were born. The damn saddle is fine."

"I'll be right back," she answered glaring at him. Chris stroked Sport's head. About ten minutes later, Sidney returned leading her horse. Chris's eyes grew large. This had to be one of the most beautiful horses he had ever seen.

The horse was small, only a little under fifteen hands, but the animal's legs were strong and muscular, probably the result of its training. There had been a lot of work put into the chestnut coat and glistening mane. Sidney correctly interpreted the look on his face.

"He's something, isn't he?" She said proudly. Her anger not being to overcome her pride. "This is Apache. We usually call him Patch. Ezra bought him and another horse from a rehabilitation center in Montana. Poor thing was half starved and terrified of everything that moved when the humane society took him. It was hard to believe a horse with his bloodlines ended up the way he did. I did a little research. His sire was the world champion show jumper three years in a row. When I started working with him I never dreamed that he would be one of the best horses I have ever owned with the most potential." She mounted up in the saddle and Chris did the same.

"How long have you been around horses?" Chris asked.

"My entire life," she answered. "There's a good trail to the east. There's a real nice view overlooking the Colorado River along the cliffs." Chris pulled hard on Sport's reins to make him stop.

"Sport's too good a horse to risk getting my revenge on you, Mr. Larabee. Relax." She laughed harshly and pointed Apache down the trail.

Chris sighed angrily. He had let the girl get the better of him yet again.

"_What the hell I am doing?"_ He asked himself. "_The sensible thing would be is to run for it right now. Buck could be here in fifteen minutes." _But he had never been sensible and he wasn't about to miss what other secrets Ezra Standish had up his sleeve. He clicked his heels, and Sport followed after his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra watched them go with a smile. So far his plan was working perfectly. God, he prayed that Sidney would be able to keep her end of the deal. .

"Just use that head of yours my dear," he said quietly. "I know that you've got one. Just listen to him, please." He said as the horses disappeared from his line of vision.

"How did everything go?" Nathan asked walking up to stand along side Ezra and JD.

"Not as good as I had hoped," Ezra answered, "but it could have been much worse. I think our future rests with Sidney and that adamant mind of hers."

"Would you place a bet on the outcome?" JD asked.

"Mr. Dunne, we all know that I do enjoy a game of chance, but I am not foolish. Not even an idiotic man would try to predict how Chris Larabee or Sidney Marks might behave." He sighed as he looked at the trail, than back at JD.

"JD, you left several computer handouts on the table this morning. I couldn't help, but take a look. It appears like you found out a few pieces of interesting information about Senator Royal." JD blushed under Ezra's questioning eye, remembering what Ezra had said about dropping the information.

"All I did was look around a little bit. Last night after you went to bed, I just went on the internet to check out his record. See if there was anything interesting."

"Are you sure that's what happened, JD?" Nathan asked.

"All right," JD sighed. "I sent out an e-mail to Liam, saying that you thought meeting with Royal was a good idea."

"Our lovable Irishman sent you a response," Ezra answered with a smile on his face. "I don't know I even pretend to be in charge sometimes."

"Oh, I guess he got back quicker than I thought," JD answered nonchalantly.

"Do you care to hear what it said?" Ezra asked with a smile on his face, knowing that his young agent was dying to hear. "Royal's meeting with Mason and Kestner tonight. Liam wants the meeting secretly recorded," Ezra told him. Both Nathan and JD looked at Ezra in utter amazement.

"You're kidding, right?" Nathan asked.

Ezra shook his head. "Not unless Liam was wrong and he's never been wrong before. The meeting is happening in Royal's home at nine o clock this evening."

"Shit, that's not much time!" JD yelled. "We need to get that conversation on tape. I've got to find a way to bypass the security system so we can hear what they say. The headsets have to be reset; the guns need to be loaded…." JD babbled as he ran for the house.

"JD!" Ezra yelled. JD stopped looking and turned to look at Ezra. "Shouldn't you be doing something since I am the one supplying the equipment."

"Sorry, sir, what will we be doing about this matter?" JD looked like he was standing at attention.

"Make sure you get maps and accurate readings off the GPS system. We will start planning as soon as possible." He replied in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, Sir," JD answered, before rushing into the house. Ezra watched him go, and sighed heavily.

"Have you seen Either Liam or Evan lately?" Nathan asked. "I was wondering how his hand was healing after he cut it jumping though the window."

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough," Ezra answered. "I swear if its not Sidney or JD, its going to be the founders of the Red Glove that are going to get us killed someday."

"Would you have it any other way?" Nathan asked with a smile. "Admit it, Ezra, you like their reckless attitudes. They are just like you"

"That's not the main reason, but I will admit that's part of their charm. I could do with a little less stubbornness out one and a tad more common sense in the other, but I suppose that's getting a little too picky."

"The both of us would. If I have to put another stitch in any of them, I'm sewing them to their beds where they can't get into trouble.

"They'd find a way out," Ezra laughed. Nathan laughed too.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Nathan answered. "I mean until they get back?"

"We will see what happens when it happens," Ezra answered. "I'm playing this by ear now. Right now, I'm hoping that I get two live horses and riders back in one piece. Is that rain I feel?"

"Yeah, it's starting to sprinkle."

"Wonderful," Ezra snorted. "Not even Mother Nature can cooperate." The two men walked inside out of the rain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris looked up at the sky as felt a few wet raindrops on his check. He had to admit that this ride wasn't half as bad as he thought it was going to be. Horses were a safe topic both of them.

"It's starting to rain," he commented.

"Afraid you're going to melt?" Sidney asked. Most of the earlier malice was gone from her voice.

"Horses seem to like it," Chris stated as he felt Sport start tossing his head and picked up his pace.

"I do too," Sidney laughed. "When we knew there was light shower coming, my dad would sometimes make up some dumb excuse to leave work and he'd pick me up from my babysitter or school. We'd go riding through the…" Sidney's voice lowered, and she didn't finish the sentence

Chris couldn't tell if she was angry or not. He knew that this conversation was going to go come up no matter how he tried to avoid it. He thought about his family and not knowing who really was behind the death of his wife and son. If he had known that some cop had botched up the investigation he would have went nuts. He owed the young woman an explanation.

"Sidney, will you give me a chance to explain myself?" he asked.

"A small one," Sidney answered, turning around in her saddle.

"Right here?" Chris asked. Sidney shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?" she answered and dismounted. She hooked Parch's reins over a branch. She walked over to sit on a large bolder. Chris dismounted, but he chose to lean against Sport, who had lowered his head to graze in the dead grass.

"What do you know about the investigation?" Chris asked.

"That the case was abandoned on lack of evidence. It was written up as an unsolvable case after only one month of investigation. They told my aunt and uncle that they couldn't do anything else." Sidney answered. "But I know it wasn't a lack of evidence. My father had made a lot of enemies in the force. I learned that he didn't take crap from anyone and got a lot of men in law enforcement in trouble, but all the specific cases had been buried. My aunt and uncle never told me anything and by time I started doing my own investigation, everything was lost."

"You're right," Chris answered. "There wasn't a whole lot of effort put into the case. The lack of evidence was partly my fault. I didn't put nearly enough effort into finding it as I should have. I had other things on my mind." His voice trailed off. The explanation sounded dumb even to how own ears.

"More important than figuring out the brutal murder of a fellow cop? Jesus, Agent Larabee, I found him dead in his bed. Some bastard had stabbed him thirteen times! I had to walk in and see that. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle with nobody telling me anything. The only news I got was my aunt nonchalantly telling me at the dinner table that you had abandoned the case. Nobody from the FBI asked me if I saw anyone, knew of any possible suspects. Absolutely nothing! He was my world, Agent Larabee, the only real family I ever had." Tears had welled up in her eyes and she turned her head. "You're telling me there was something more important than bringing peace to one of Colorado's finest cops and a lonely, lost thirteen year old girl?"

Chris had heard from others that Sidney had called the cops. When they had gotten there, the girl had been clinging to her father's body. It had taken three officers to pry the young teenager off. She was right; nobody had even bothered talking to the girl. Chris had only seen her once. She had ridden her bike down to the police station to pick up her father's things. Her aunt and uncle wouldn't even drive her to do that.

"I did offer you a ride home," Chris answered. "Remember?"

"You were drunk," Sidney answered. "And your department had already abandoned the case. I was young, but I wasn't stupid."

Chris sighed heavily.

"Do you have any idea why I was drunk?" he asked. Sidney shook her head. "My wife and son were killed when a bomb attached to my truck exploded. The bomb was meant for me. I was sitting at my desk, when the phone call came in. They were my life, Sidney, just like your father was to you. Like you, I received no answers to who the culprit was. By the time your father's murder rolled around, I didn't give a damn anymore. I did my job meeting the lowest possible standards, not caring who I might have hurt. All I cared about was getting home to my whiskey as soon as possible to drain away my pain."

"I knew what happened to your family, but I didn't realize when," Sidney answered quietly, looking down at her riding boots.

"I dropped the ball with you and your father Sidney. I know nothing I say will excuse my actions, but maybe you can understand a little."

Sidney did understand a little bit and it was tearing her up right now. She had spent almost her whole life hating Larabee, but she was learning that he was not the monster she had chosen to believe he was. She took a deep breath and forced the tears back.. Ezra would have been proud of her. She had masked her feelings.

"We should get back," she said. "Those storm clouds aren't looking so good. Riding in the rain may be fun, but getting caught in a storm is another story." She undid her horse's reins and remounted. Chris did the same. They remerged through the clearing. Sidney had dropped the reigns. Her attention was focused on something completely different than riding.

A shrill whinny came from one the nearest pastures. Chris watched as Patch pulled the reigns out of Sidney's hands and broke into a gallop. His sudden movement knocked his rider out of the saddle. Chris immediately dismounted to make sure the girl was okay.

"I'm fine," she answered before Chris opened his mouth. "I wasn't paying attention. Today hasn't been a good day. Falling out of the saddle two times? That is just plain embarrassing."

Chris smiled as he offered his arm to help pull her up. Of course, she didn't take it. She went to collect her horse who was nuzzling noses with a horse on the other side of the fence, Again, Chris was amazed at the appearance and fine lines of the new horse. Where did Ezra find such animals?

"Who's this one?" Chris asked. Sidney grabbed Patch's reigns and reached out to rub the other horse's nose.

"This is Milagro." Sidney answered. "She's JD's horse. She's the other horse Ezra bought from Montana. We've never been able to tell, but we think they might be brother and sister. They might as well be, they play together in the pasture all the time."

"You have done wonderful work with them," Chris answered, scratching the horse behind the ears.

"Ezra's got a soft heart for creatures with a rough life, not that he would ever tell anyone that. He thinks that everyone deserves a chance to be loved. I think he's trying to make up for the things he lacked during his childhood."

Chris thought about the girl's statement, pondering how close the two lucky horses had mimicked her own and JD Dunne's story.

"Ah, you are back. I trust that your ride was enjoyable?" Chris turned to see Ezra, leading yet another gorgeous brown horse. Once again, the dog Monty was trotting behind him.

"It was nice," Chris answered. Sidney busied herself with fixing her stirrup. "Is that your horse?"

"Yes, this is Chaucer," Ezra answered. "He was getting quite perturbed in his pasture so I decided to take him for a walk."

"You're an old softy, Ezra," Sidney said shaking her head. "That horse gets better treatment than anything on this farm."

"He's also the most expensive," Ezra answered. "But I do insist on having the best, and only a fine thoroughbred would meet that requirement. Mr. Larabee, I came to ask if you would accompany me inside once again. There is somebody else I would like you to meet."

"I'll take care of the horses," Sidney answered quickly. Ezra nodded his head. He walked over to the pasture gate and released Chaucer. Chris handed Sidney Sport's reins and she quickly walked off leading the two horses.

"What do you think of Ms. Marks when she's not inside an interrogation room?" Ezra asked as the two men began walking towards the house.

"She's something," Chris answered. Ezra gave him a questioning look, but Chris failed to elaborate. Ezra sighed, wondering what his young colleague could have possibly said. Then again it couldn't have been too bad, Ezra thought since the man was still following him willingly. Ezra had never been one to beg, but he had half expected to upon their return. .

They walked into the house via a side door into the kitchen. A familiar man was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. For the hundredth time that day, Chris was caught completely off guard.

"Dr. Jackson?" Chris asked in disbelief. Nathan smiled and stood up. "Don't tell me you are involved in this lunacy as well?" "Agent Larabee, remember the friend I told you about this morning?" Ezra asked.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Chris asked Nathan. Nathan nodded his head.

"The smart thing to do would have been to let the cocky SOB drown, but I was never that smart. I got dragged in his plan, too." Nathan answered. "Not that I regret it."

Chris shook his head. He could not quite believe that the man who had patched him and his friends up countless times was involved in a vigilante band.

"Not all of us are complete rogues, Mr. Larabee. Nathan Jackson is a well respected professional in his field. I would hope that may sway your opinion a little bit," Ezra stated.

"How do you do it?" Chris asked. "All of your research. I haven't seen so much as a computer, much less a gun around this place. You must have some sort of an office or a lab." Ezra and Nathan exchanged smiles.

"You going to take him to the Bat Cave?" Nathan asked, with a smile on his face. Ezra turned and glared at him.

"I get enough that from JD and Sidney; I do not need you to encourage them. I will not allow our well organized administrative center to be titled something from a dull cartoon. Will you be joining us on our descent?"

"No, I've got to check the supplies," he said, eying Ezra. .

"Yes, please do," Ezra answered, telling Nathan that no elaboration was necessary. "This way, Mr. Larabee." Ezra motioned for Chris to follow him into living room. Ezra walked over to the fireplace and knelt down next to the hearth.

"Your workplace is in the fireplace?" Chris asked with sarcasm.

"Not in the fireplace Mr. Larabee," Ezra informed him. He removed three of the stones. "Under it." Chris gaped at the small open space in the fireplace just big enough for a man it fit through.

Chapter 6: To the Batcave

"After you," Ezra said. Chris was about to hesitate, but didn't want to appear weak to his host. He crawled through the hole, feet first. His feet landed on the wooden boards. He pulled himself all the way through, until he was standing in an open topped elevator. He looked down. The scene below him didn't look like any Bat Cave he had ever seen. A large wooden table with eight chairs sat in the middle. Various books and manila folders covered the table. Nine computers surrounded the perimeter. Maps covered three of the walls; the fourth contained a large screen. Small shelves containing a bunch of gadgets were found across the room. JD was sitting at table, reading something. Ezra pulled himself through and landed next to Chris.

"What do you think?" Ezra asked, as he pushed a button on the wall and the elevator started to move down. Chris shook his head.

"This is unbelievable," he said. "Was this in the house when you bought it?" Ezra sighed.

"I wish I had some interesting story to tell you, perhaps that this house was part of the Underground Railroad or a hideout of a famous band of outlaws.. Unfortunately, no records exist that describe what this could have possibly been used for. The real estate agent didn't even know it was here. I found it by chance. It remains in almost the same shape we found it in. Of course we did add a few amenities to make it more comfortable and functional." JD lifted his head when he the elevator touched the ground.

"Hey, Ezra, Agent Larabee," he greeted. "Did you come for a tour?" He asked hopefully.

'This is JD's pride and joy," Ezra explained. "He's the only one that really understands the purpose of every thing in here." Whether Chris wanted to or not, JD began explaining the various machines and pieces of equipment in the underground room. Chris was impressed. The room had all the latest technology. Some of it he heard about it, and some of it defied what he thought possible..He most impressed with a complicated system that JD had set up himself.

"If anyone from the Red Glove is ever out on a mission," JD explained. "We carry these little microphones." He held up several pieces of metal. A few of them were earrings and the others were pins of various shapes that could easily be pinned to any piece of clothing. "The earrings are earphones and the pins are microphones. That way we don't have to worry about all those wires that you guys at the agencies use. Those tape recorders record every voice that the mike picks up. The information on the chip can easily be downloaded on our voice recognition and sorting systems. Also each one has a GPS microchip equipped inside, so that somebody down here can easily figure out where someone wearing one of these is within a hundred mile radius. When the chips are being used, a map appears on that computer tracking the exact route of the person." He finished. "We also track other bodies in the area.

"Which is how the Red Glove always manages to disappear without getting caught? You designed this all yourself?" Chris asked incredulity

"Well, I was part of a team at Standish Corporation that invented the microchip and earphone. I came up with the GPS and recording system when I just futzing around here one day." JD answered.

"Just futzing?" Chris asked, with a raised eyebrow. JD shrugged his shoulders. Ezra placed a hand on JD's shoulder and beamed proudly. "It's amazing what a genius can do with a million dollars isn't it?"

"Speaking of a million dollars, Ezra," JD said, suddenly remembering something. "I just heard some interesting information from the Red Glove."

"Hold on a second," Chris said. "I still can't get my head around all this being connected with a bunch of kids who are essentially acting like terrorists."

"You call them terrorists Agent Larabee. I call them allies," Ezra answered.

"Well, sometimes you call them terrorists when we won't listen to you," JD answered. Ezra shot him a look and the kid shut up fast.

"One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter Mr. Larabee, I'm sure you familiar with saying," Ezra answered.

Chris shook his head, trying to make sense of everything he was hearing.

"Explain to me how this all works," he stated.

" I try to stay connected on what's happening in the city, but there are things that are said on the street that are impossible to hear in the elite circles we travel in," Ezra answered. "Both Sidney and JD and a few others are the active members of the Red Glove. I am here to offer my guidance and resources. They tell us when they hear something that might be of interest. In exchange, we equip many of their attacks. They do the jobs your teams cannot or will not do.

Chris shook his head. Everything that he had thought he was fighting against was being proven wrong in front of eyes. He had put long hours into catching members of the Red Glove, only to discover that they were making his job easier. Millionaire businessmen were supposed to care about making more money in whatever way possible. They did not care about justice for underprivileged, yet here Ezra Standish standing a few inches away from him He had million dollar equipment and a devoted, intelligent group of people willing to sacrifice their lives to make the world fair for everyone. A clock upstairs began to chime six. Chris glanced at time on his watch. He had no idea how late it had gotten.

"Damn I bet Buck already has a search party out looking for me!" He paused, then looked Ezra in the eye.

"Look, Mr. Standish. I've seen some things today that I am going to need to think about for a while." He paused. "I won't say anything without talking to my team. This decision is not just not mine to make."

Ezra nodded his head. "I wouldn't expect anything else. Personally, I would not make a decision such as this without consulting my team either." Ezra's answer was spoken sincerely, but Chris could see fear in his eyes.

"No matter what the decision I will let you know as soon as possible," Chris said. "So you can, umm, prepare." Chris said. Both Ezra and JD knew that the FBI agent was referring to the fact that Sidney might still be arrested and their cover completely blown.

"Thank you, Agent Larabee that is a generous offer." Ezra answered and held out his hand, not sure of what Chris Larabee would do. Chris did hesitate, but eventually took it and shook.

"You will find the keys to your truck and your gun on the counter on your way up," Ezra answered. "JD and Nathan took the liberty of retrieving your vehicle from the street while you were riding with Sidney. It is parked in front of the house." Chris nodded his head, and got into the elevator. He pushed the red button for up. Ezra and JD watched him disappear. For once Ezra was at a loss for words.

"There's nothing we can do now but wait and carry on with our usual business." Ezra said finally. "It would be wise to discuss a game plan with Sidney and Nathan now. We've got three hours before the meeting."


	7. Chapter 7

At quarter to nine, an old red Mazda pulled into the long driveway of Senator Royal's estate. It was forced to stop at an iron gate, but the driver leaned out and pushed a few buttons on the panel. The doors swung open with a clank. The car proceeded to the stonewashed mansion.

"Heads up," Nathan whispered. "They're on the move." He was crouched down behind a bush just inside the gate. JD's split second power shortage had been enough for the team to sneak inside the gate without being detected.

"10-4," Ezra answered. "Our guests are in my line of vision". The man had taken residence behind some overgrown patches of grass just outside the house. The Colorado River was raging behind him thanks to a heavy late fall rain. The rushing water was making it difficult for him to hear. A few drops from the spray hit his neck. It sent cold shivers through his whole body. He crouched down lower as an outdoor light in front of the house turned on. A muscular man walked out of the front door to greet the visitors. Ezra knew that this man was Senator Royal's congressional aide. This man knew as much about the workings of the government as Ezra did about buying clothes at Goodwill. His purpose was to act as Royal's hired bodyguard.

He watched as two men got out of the car. Both men were in their middle twenties. The driver was tall and lean, but the bulk from his winter coat made him look much heavier. The way he carried himself reminded Ezra of a graceful panther. His shaggy blond hair was covered up a by a black beanie. His companion was a few inches shorter, but what he lacked in height, he made up in muscle. He wore only a light jacket and there was no headgear covering up his short brown hair. Liam Mason and Evan Kestner were both attractive, but it was easy to see the driver was in charge of the situation. Liam demanded loyalty and secrecy from his employees. In return He gave friendship, protection and a sense belonging to those who joined his rebel band. Mason was one of the smartest and most hated men in they city. Cops would curse him without even knowing what his real name was. He had grown up in the streets of Belfast during some of Northern Ireland's most turbulent times. The skills he had learned there allowed him to stay one step ahead of Denver's most elite police forces. Liam Mason was the leader of the Red Glove.

Ezra watched as the young men followed the Senator's stooge into the house. He sighed heavily and shifted into a more comfortable position. All they could do now was wait. He planned on meeting with Mason and Kestner after this meeting. Evan had called almost two hours ago, saying that Royal was talking about weapons and might have a large store somewhere in the house.

He cursed at all the background noise in his headset. This meant that they were not getting a clear recording. He could hear JD cursing as he tried to fix the equipment.

"This is going to worthless," JD growled quietly. "I can barely make out what they are saying."

"Hey, Ezra," Sidney's voice echoed in his ear. "You aren't going to believe this."

"Please enlighten me, Ms Marks," Ezra answered.

"The window above the meeting room is open," she paused, "and there's a drain pipe right up to it."

"And this concerns us why?" Ezra asked feigning innocence, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, come on, Ezra," she answered. "If I could get up there and listen to the conversation through one of the vents… "

"We are getting awful reception out here. I'm not sure we are going to have a good recording. The closer we get, the better evidence we'll have."

"It's still not worth it," Nathan demanded. "What happens if you get caught?"

"I won't," Sidney answered firmly. "Just let me go, please!" Ezra had been unusually quiet as he listened to the banter between youthful recklessness and seasoned overprotection.

"Sidney, if you see any problems inside, you must promise me that you will leave immediately," Ezra said.

"Umm yeah, of course," Sidney answered, surprised that he had been convinced so easily.

"JD, will you please go with her?" Ezra inquired.

"Sure," JD answered, moving from his location near the garage to the back of the house.

"I don't need help," Sidney replied, disgusted.

"Of course you don't," Ezra answered, rolling his eyes. "But this is merely for my own benefit and peace of mind. Of course, if this is all right with our esteemed doctor?"

Nathan was not all right with it. He didn't think any of them should be going in the house, alone or with a partner, but he didn't have much choice.

"Just be careful," he said. JD quickly joined Sidney, who was already half way up the drainpipe. JD watched as she grabbed hold of the windowsill and quickly peered inside. Not seeing anyone or sensing any threat, she pulled herself inside. JD followed after her. By the time he got up, Sidney had already located the vent and was kneeling down listening to the conversation.

"Guard the door," she whispered. JD nodded his head and went to stand watch. Sidney leaned closer. She could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Can you hear this Ezra?" She asked.

"Each and every word," came the response, "and so is our lovely recording system as home. This will make quite an impact if our beloved senator ends up in court."

"Shhh!" She scolded. The familiar voice of the Irish Mason echoed through her ears. Sidney would never tell a living soul, but the accent sent an exciting shiver down her spine.

"If we help you what are the benefits for us?" Mason asked.

"I already told you. There is a large shipment of firearms downstairs that have been just diverted from a military base. They will be ready for you to pick up as soon as my reelection is guaranteed."

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Kestner asked.

"There's a couple of guys lining up to run against me. Do whatever is in your power to scare them off the campaign trail. Threaten their families, do something creative."

"Ay, we can be quite creative," Liam answered. "I do believe this meeting is over chaps. We will contact you soon with our decision. I suggest you lay low until we talk to you again."

"I do not take kindly to your dictating what I should do."

"Then you can kiss the lack of competition good bye," Evan answered.

Sidney and JD smiled at each other. There was no messing with the Red Glove. The conversation stopped and the sound of the metal chairs scratching the linoleum floor echoed through the earpieces making them all cringe. The waited a few minutes until there were no more sounds downstairs.

"We better head out," JD whispered to Sidney.

"Oh shit, guys get out of here!" Nathan's voice hissed in their ears. They could hear gunshots being fired.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Sidney asked.

"They found Ezra, get out of there now!" Nathan yelled. Loud yells and more gunshots shook their eardrums. "I'm going to get him. You two get out of the house! Go to the car!"

"Boss, there are some more in the house!" An unfamiliar voice echoed in their ears.

"Shit, Ezra's earpiece is still turned on!" JD said looking at Sidney with horror on his face.

"Come on." She motioned for him to follow. JD's heart had never been racing so fast. The two of them slid down the drain pipe and started to run.

"This way," JD told Sidney. "We aren't just going to leave them!" He whispered, hoping no one would hear him. Sidney nodded her head, and the two friends ran to the last place they had seen Ezra. They never got that far. A bullet whizzed past JD's ear, missing him by centimeters. He could feel the wind as the shell flew past his head. Both of them dropped to the ground. The bush provided some protection, but not much. Six men were running towards them, their guns drawn.

"Where did they all come from?" Sidney looked desperately at JD. JD looked around, searching for any means of escape. He only saw one. It was one that he would rather not take.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her after him. He rushed towards the water.

"This is suicide!" she said.

"We've go no other choice," He told her. "Deep breath!" The two of them lunged into the water.

"NO!" Nathan yelled, as he watched his friend's bodies plummeted around in the water. He tried to break free of the two men that were holding on to him, but their grip did not loosen.

"Should we go after them?" One of the doctor's captors asked.

"Lets get him inside for Royal, then we'll search downstream, although I doubt that we will find them. Even if they can swim, they won't last long in that cold water."

Nathan closed his eyes and winced. His head fell to his shoulders and his attempts to escape stopped_. "What have we done?" _He said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_If this is drowning, this isn't so bad Rather peaceful really. Could do without the cold though, but I guess I can't complain_

"JD!"

JD had been fully prepared to accept his imminent death. He had lost Sidney a few minutes ago, and had no idea how he was going to get onshore. The voice calling his name had snapped him out of stupor state. He looked ahead of him. Evan Kestner was standing a few feet downstream. He watched as his friend reached out a large stick. He swam as to the right as far as his numb body would let him. The stick came up much faster than he thought. He grazed it with his fingers, but could not get a grip. He felt himself slipping past Evan.

"No, JD! " the young man yelled. "Come on, Grab it!"

"I'm not ready to die yet!" JD yelled at the sky. With the little strength left in his body, he turned around and began to swim upstream. His muscles were about to let him down, when he felt his fingers touch the wet stick. This time he was ready and grasped hard. He felt his body being pulled laboriously towards the shore. He tired to help, but his body had given up on him. He had never felt so good when he felt his feet touch ground. He felt strong arms grasp him and pull him to hsore. He crumpled to his knees and gasped for air. His rescuer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, JD, just get your breath back. You're going to be fine." JD was content to just sit there, when a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Sidney!" He yelled, pulling himself to his feet.

"She's over here, JD," a heavily accented voice said. JD turned to see Liam holding his friend in his arms. She wasn't moving.

"Oh God," JD yelled and rushed up to him, expecting the worst.

"She's unconscious, but she's still breathing." Liam informed him. The man was shaking in the absence of his coat. He had torn off Sidney's wet black one and put his own over the girl. JD looked down at his friend. Her skin was as white as a sheet. "We've got to get her warmed up," Liam said.

"Our car is parked a few minutes down the road," Kestner said. JD didn't realize how cold he was. The adrenaline was now pumping though his veins as his whole body started to shake.

"I've go to get back to the Caddy."

"That's almost five miles away!"

"I don't care," JD said shaking his head. "I've got to get there just in case." He stated. He looked at Liam. "You guys take her to your car and wait for me. There's things in that car, they can't find."

"You aren't going alone," Evan said. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine," JD said, "but you better be able to keep up." He took off sprinting into the woods. Evan followed him and quickly caught up.

"What the hell were you doing at the end of the river?" JD asked as he kept running.

"We were almost out of the driveway when we heard gunshots. Liam turned the car around to see what happened. When we finally got back, we saw you guys jump into the river and Nathan in the hands of Royal's men.

"Nathan was caught?" JD asked.

"Yeah," came the reply.

"Damn, and Ezra?"

"I don't know, JD, I couldn't see him. He might have gotten away. All I know that we had to make a decision and your need seemed direr than Nathan's."

"Thanks for that," JD responded and ran harder. JD slowed down a few hundred feet away from the car. Evan almost ran into him. They quietly crept up, not sure if anyone was hiding and waiting for them. They didn't see anyone.

"Ezra?" JD called, but the only response was that of an angry crow, perturbed by its sudden visitors. They waited a few minutes, but the quickly concluded that no one was coming.

"Come on JD, we've got to get you and Sidney some medical help. Both of you gotta be pretty hypothermic by now. Then we'll figure out a plan to get Ezra and Nathan out of there."

"I'm fine," JD answered. "We're not going to be able to do this alone, Evan. Royal's is going to have security boosted up way too high now."

"We'll get everyone from the…"

'I don't think the Red Glove can help us this time, Evan," JD stated. A plan was forming in his head. "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

About a half an hour later, Liam and Evan watched as the black Caddy tear down the road.

"He's an idiot," Evan said shaking his head. "What if that cop turns on him? It's not worth spending the time in prison."

"You would do the same thing to rescue your friends, admit it, Evan," Liam smiled. "You would even throw your lot in with a copper if meant saving me."

"Like hell I would," Evan answered. "That kind of behavior is dangerous for a group like ours." Evan was lying between his teeth and both he and Liam knew it. A flashlight beam caught their eyes. "Shit, someone's coming!" The two men rushed into the woods.

Two of Royal's men emerged from a path. One of them bent down and looked at the skid marks in the dirt.

"The boss isn't gong to be too happy with us," he stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Three hours later, Chris finished his story and sat down in his overstuffed armchair. He took a long swig of his Coors, and looked at his friends, not sure about what their reactions would be. Looks of complete disbelief were written all over their faces.

"Didn't I just see a movie about this?" Buck asked. "Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life. Those rich bastards don't give a damn about anything as long as their taxes stay low and their yachts stay clean. I think you hit your head a little too hard, Pard."

"Do you realize what this means?" Vin asked, looking around the room "There is well funded, well organized vigilante group out there that works outside our corrupt law system. Men like Cortez won't stand a chance."

Josiah smiled at Vin. The twenty seven year old had seen a lot in his short lifetime and was wise beyond his years. Despite the hardships the man had experienced, he still had faith that people were generally good at heart. The older man knew better. He had seen things like this happen a hundred times. Rich politicians and businessmen claiming to help the poor and helpless, but always they had some secret agenda to benefit themselves. People just didn't care about each other anymore. More than anything in the world, he wished he didn't have to admit it.

"Ezra Standish was tried by Cortez a few years ago on embezzlement charges, wasn't he?" Josiah asked.

Chris nodded his head. "He was found not guilty, but Cortez definitely laid into him. I don't think the city ever thought of Standish the same again."

Josiah shook his head.

"There's always a motive behind everything, Vin. Standish wanted revenge on Cortez. This time it just happened that the bastard was guilty. Who's to say that they won't murder an innocent man next time. I would rather have a dozen Cortezes go free, than see on innocent man die."

"We currently do both," Vin answered angrily. He was furious as his mentor for having such a pessimistic view. "What did you think, Chris? What are Standish's motives?"

Chris sighed; this exact question had been running through his head all day. Who really was Ezra Standish? He had caught a brief glance at him today, but the veteran agent sensed there was much more that the strange man was hiding behind his mask, not unlike the hero of Gothem City that Sidney and JD insisted he was. Josiah did have a point, but he hadn't gotten that sense from any of the strange people he had met today. All of them had reason to seek revenge, but their real motive had appeared different.

"Ignore the damn facts," Vin hissed. "What does your gut tell you?' He asked when he sensed Chris's hesitation in answering the question.

"They could easily have killed me and nobody would have suspected anything. Standish took me into his confidence today; something I knew was against his better judgment. I say we give them a chance. Find out more about this group." He paused, and looked into each of his friends' eyes. "But we are a team. We make this decision together. Either we turn them in now or wait and see what happens."

"You know where I stand," Vin stated, glaring at Josiah. Josiah sighed. He really did want to believe that what Standish said was true, it just seemed impossible.

"I will save my judgment until I meet them," Josiah answered.

"You've been real quiet, Buck," Chris said looking at his longtime partner. "What do you think?"

"I'm still trying to get over the idea that pretty, innocent;girl could really be a vigilante killer." He stated.

"She hit you in the head with a freaking crowbar, Buck. Obviously, she's not as innocent as she looks," Vin answered.

"Believe me, she's not," Chris answered with a shake of his head. "That kid who rescued her isn't as sweet as we thought either. Don't fall for those damn puppy dog eyes again."

"Hell, I say we wait." Buck answered. "I want the chance to a talk to these guys outside a jail cell."

"Then we all agree?" Chris asked looking around the room. He received no objections. "I'll go and call Standish now, arrange a meeting time between all of us." He was about to walk into the kitchen to make the phone call, but the flash of headlights on the living room wall caught his attention.

"You expecting visitors?" Buck asked, getting up to look out the window. "Umm, Chris, I think you might want to take a look at this." Chris walked to the window and stared out.

The dim light of porch light didn't have the illumination to reveal all the detail of his late night visitors, but Chris didn't need more to identify them.

"Shit," he swore, and basically leapt over the couch to get to the front door. JD was halfway to the door by the time Chris got to him. He was carrying his unconscious friend in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked, looking at the girl in JD's arms. He had wrapped her in blankets, but it was obvious to see that she was sopping wet, and shivering uncontrollably. Even in the dim light, Chris could see how pale her skin was. JD didn't look much better.

"We-we went after the Sen-enator," JD answered between chattering teeth. "He caught Ezra and Nathan. The two of us just managed to jump in the river."

"You were swimming in the Colorado River when the water was this cold?" Chris asked in disbelief. "That's suicide!"

"We didn't have a-a choice," JD answered, "Otherwise we would have gotten…" JD was going to talk more, but Chris interrupted him.

"Never mind now, we've got to get the two of you warmed up. You're both hypothermic. Get in the damn house. I'm calling an ambulance!" He yelled, and took the unconscious girl out of JD's arms. She hung limply in his arms. He could feel how cold she was even through the blankets.

"No!" JD yelled, "He's gong to be searching for us. The hospitals are the first place he'll look! " A thousand questions were running through his mind, but now was not the time to ask them. He nodded his head and motioned for JD to follow him into the house.

Buck, Vin, and Josiah were on their feet instantly when Chris walked into the room.

"Buck, Vin, dry off the kid and put him in front of the fire," Chris demanded. "Josiah, I'm going to need your help with her. She's a lot worse off, and I'm not an expert when it comes to medical stuff like this."

Chris noticed a slight look of hesitation in the older man's eyes when he realized who it was in his friend's arms, but it disappeared just as quickly. It was replaced by a look of paternal resolve.

"Let's get her upstairs to the bathtub," Josiah answered, and the two of them rushed up the stairs. JD made a move to go after her, but Buck firmly grasped his shoulder.

"Don't worry about her kid, she's in good hands. Let's get you warmed up," He said in a kind voice.

"I-I'm fine," JD's teeth chattered uncontrollably, but didn't protest when Buck began stripping the wet jacket off of him. "And I'm not a kid." He managed to spit out. Buck just smiled. .

Upstairs, Josiah turned on the shower, adjusting the water temperature so it was lukewarm.

"Shouldn't it be warmer?" Chris asked, as he started to peel the blankets away from the girl. The kid had been smart enough to take her wet clothes oft. He began rubbing her hands, surprised at how cold they were.

"She needs to be warmed up slowly. If the water is too hot, it could cause shock to her system. Bring her here."

Chris placed the girl in Josiah's arms and the big man stepped into the shower.

In a few seconds, Sidney began whimpering in pain.

"It's all right," Josiah soothed. "It's really not that hot. Relax."

After a few minutes, Josiah stepped out of the shower and set the girl down on the ground. He reached for a towel and began rubbing the girl with them.

"Get some more towels," Josiah ordered. Chris grabbed some more, and began following Josiah's lead. Sidney's eyes closed again and her body went limp. Josiah caught her head before it slammed into the bathtub.

"It's all right," Josiah answered. "She'll be fine. Look, the color is starting to return to her skin." He was right, although her face looked incredibly pink. Josiah dropped to towel and lifted the girl up.

"Let's get her into a bed," he told Chris. Chris led the way down the hallway to his own bedroom. He pulled back the warm covers of his bed, and Josiah laid her on the sheets. Chris tucked the comforter around her body, and added a wool blanket for good measure. Josiah watched wondering if his boss at one time had done the same to his own son.

"As soon as she wakes up, we need to get something warm in her. Someone should stay and watch her just to make sure she's okay."

"I'll do it," Chris said firmly.

"No, I'll stay," Josiah answered. "You go find out what the hell is going from that young man downstairs. Send Vin or Buck up here with some soup as soon as possible."

Chris nodded his head and walked down the stairs. The grandfather clock rang eleven o'clock. He hadn't realized that it had been almost an hour.

He heard Buck's booming voice. There was huge blaze in the fireplace. The flames were at a dangerously high height. Chris could feel the heat even half way down the steps. He walked down the steps quietly, to listen to their conversation.

"I was raised by my mama, too. Never had much growing up either, but guess I had it a little better than you. Some might question what my mama did for a living, but she did have her standards. We had always had some sort of food on the table, and if any man tried roughing her up more than she wanted, she let him have it."

Chris couldn't hear JD's response. Buck just kept on talking.

"I reckon we've got a lot in common kid, you and I. Think I like you, kid." Chris walked down the steps all the way and walked to the other side of the couch. JD had fallen asleep and his head was leaning on Buck's knee. He was wrapped up in all the blankets Buck had been able to find. The familiar pattern of one of Vin's flannel shirts was peaking out of the corner of the blanket. A half empty cup of soup was sitting on the coffee table.

"Look how young he looks," Buck mused when he noticed Chris walk up choosing to ignore the fact that his friend had overheard him talking basically to himself. "How old you think he is, eighteen, nineteen?"

"He's twenty-three," Chris answered.

"Twenty-three?" Buck asked dumfounded, "and I though I was pushing it when I said nineteen. How's the girl?"

"Sleeping right now," Chris answered. "She should be just fine. Where's Vin?"

"Only way the kid would settle down was if someone went outside to keep watch. Seems to think that somebody's out there to get him, kept apologizing for coming here, and fretting about Standish and that doctor."

"I hate to wake him up," Chris stated, "but we've got get some answers. Is there any soup left?"

"There's a whole kettle of it still simmering on the stove. Want me to bring some up to Josiah?" Buck asked.

"I'll go and talk to Vin. Kid can sleep for a few more minutes at least." Both men went to fulfill their tasks. Vin was sitting near the barn, his gun sitting in his lap. The Cadillac had disappeared.

"Where'd the car go?" Chris asked, walking over to his friend.

"I figured it wasn't a good idea to have a car like that out in the open in case someone is looking for them. Figured there aren't many black Caddys around this area, might look kind of suspicious. How is she?"

"Josiah thinks that she's going to be just fine. I'm going to wake JD up and find out what the hell is going on."

"You have any idea?" Vin asked.

"I heard whispers about Senator Guy Royal before I left," Chris told him, as Vin got out of his seat to walk towards the house.

"Why does it not surprise me? That bastard's been breaking the law for his campaigns for the last couple years."

"I have a feeling it goes much deeper than illegal funding," Chris answered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sidney, why don't you come and sit by the fire? You aren't going to do any good standing by the window freezing." Josiah said from his place on the couch. He was fiddling with his cell phone.. Chris said he would keep in contact with Josiah and Sidney. Sidney turned and obediently sat down on the couch without a word. She stared into the fire, completely absorbed in the dancing flames.

Josiah put down the radio and watched her for a few moments. The deviant cold eyes that had glared at him only a few days ago had been replaced by tired, glazed look full of fear. He reached out and patted her on the shoulder. She jumped, turning her attention to him.

"Sorry," Josiah answered with an apologetic smile. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You'd only get change," she answered with a smile.

"Quite the contrary, I believe there are lots of interesting things in that criminal mind of yours."

"You still think that JD and I are trouble?"

"Yeah," Josiah answered with a smile. "But not the kind of trouble I was thinking of. After meeting you and JD, I have to admit I'm a bit intrigued."

"A criminologist is never wrong," Sidney answered. "Only idiots take his assumptions for fact. His testimony should be used as a basis for future investigation."

Josiah laughed and felt slightly embarrassed. "You've read my books

"My professor swears by everything you write," Sidney answered. "Marcus Sorkin, at the…"

"Yes, I know who he is, we're old friends," Josiah said with a smile on his face. " You're one of Marcus's students?" That means you're a…"

"Psychology major with an emphasis on deviant behavior and criminal justice." She answered. "I am in my first year of grad school." Josiah looked at the girl in a whole new light. Sorkin was the head of the psychology department and he only allowed the best students into the Master's degree program.

"Any idea what you're going to write your thesis on?" He asked. Sidney lowered her head to hide the embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm not sure yet," She answered, lying between her teeth.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Josiah answered. "Most kids don't pick a topic right away." Both of them jumped when the cellphone started to ring.

"Yeah. I'm here," Josiah answered, when he saw that it was Vin,

"

"Just thought I'd tell you that we're about five miles outside of the Standish mansion right now. We're going to pick up some equipment and figure out what we're going to do about Senator Royal."

"Keep us posted," Josiah answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Vin put the radio back into the glove compartment. He could feel JD's fidgeting feet on the back of seat, but he understood. Buck noticed it too. He grabbed a hold of JD's shoulder.

"You're sure you're okay, Kid?" Buck asked "I really don't know if you're up to this right now, you should be back at Chris's sleeping by the fire next to your friend." Disgustedly, JD shrugged off Buck's arm.

"I'll be fine if you just quit mothering me," JD answered. "How else you plan on getting inside my house without me?"

"Still…" Buck began.

"Just let me be," JD answered. Chris laughed as he drove down the road. Buck had found another cub to look after. Uncle Buck was back.

"You better get used to it, JD," Chris said. "Buck's got a habit of acting like an old mother bear sometimes."

"I don't need anyone looking out after me," JD answered in a huff, but nobody had the chance to respond. Flashing red and blue lights greeted them as Chris drove down the long driveway.

"Damn." He swore, slamming his hand down on the steering wheel. "Royal's already got the cops here." He mind was racing fast, trying to think of a plan. "Vin, pull out those spare handcuffs and the gun."

Vin reopened the glove compartment and the radio dropped to the ground. He pulled out the gun holster and handcuffs.

"You know how to use a gun?" Chris asked JD.

"Well yeah, but I m not a very good…"

"As long as you can shoot it, you're fine," Chris answered as Vin handed JD the holster. JD attached it to his jeans.

"Buck, put the cuffs on him." All three men gave him a questioningly look.

"Just do what I say," Chris hissed quietly, as a short man in a blue uniform started to walk up to the vehicle. "Just follow my lead."

Buck put the cuffs on after JD put his arms behind his back. He patted the kid's shoulder when JD involuntarily shuddered. They were on a few seconds before the man reached the truck. Chris rolled down his window.

"This area is under investigation, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Chris pulled out his badge.

"FBI Special Agent Larabee, the federal government has taken over this case. You and your partners have to leave now."

"Since when?" The officer challenged.

"Since we caught the criminals that Senator Royal reported," Chris answered. His voice sounded more like a growl than anything. The cop looked into the back of the vehicle. Complete surprise was written on his face when he saw JD.

"How did you catch him?" he asked.

Chris was stuck, but Vin was quick on his feet.

"We saw a black Cadillac driving down Highway cars may be pretty to look at, but they sure are as slow as a freaking turtle."

"Where's the girl?" The cop asked. "I thought you said you caught both of them."

"He was the first one to talk," Chris answered. "He'll spend less time in prison, if he shows us Standish's house."

"Oh, okay,' the cop said and waved the vehicle through. Once the Ram was out of sight the cop returned to his partner, a lean black man in his middle twenties.

"Royal never said anything about the FBI," the new man said.

"We stick to the plan. We're supposed to kill the two of them and anybody that comes with them. It doesn't matter who they are."

"The girl ain't with them," the first man answered.

"We'll worry about her later," The second man answered. "Come on; let's get into position to take them out."

"There's only two of us and four of them."

"So? We've got the element of surprise, and Dunne is handcuffed. Their brains will be blown out before they even know what hit 'em." As the two criminals began walking up the drive searching for a good hiding place, the FBI team was piling out of the truck. Vin had connected Josiah for a heads-up about possible cops. Chris reached over and unlocked JD's handcuffs.

"Nicely played," Vin said with approval. "For a while there, I was afraid you were losing your touch, Old Man."

"When this is over, I'll show you who's the old man, Tanner," Chris answered with an evil smirk on his face.

"You said you've got proof about the Senator's meeting?" Buck asked JD. JD nodded his head and opened the front door to the huge house. All of them gasped when they saw the living room. Couches had been pulled over, picture frames had crashed to floor, and the horse sculpture was laying on the ground, shattered into a hundred pieces.

"Holy shit," JD answered. "What the hell where they looking for?" The three older men looked at JD with hidden smiles; they had never heard him swear before.

"Could it possibly be for two young vigilantes who like to masquerade as an Archives secretary and a FBI agent?" Buck asked, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't help.

The four men walked into the room, looking over the damage. Chris could only imagine what the cost of all the broken things were. JD walked through the dining room and kitchen. He almost tripped over the baby grand piano lying on its side. He walked back into the living room.

"I hope this Ezra guy has got a good housekeeper," Buck said.

"The best," JD answered, heading for the steps. Chris stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't pay to go up there, son. I'm sure it looks the same."

"No, I have to find Monty," JD answered. "Ezra will be devastated if anything happened to him. Monty!" He yelled

"JD," Chris started to say. If Royal's men had been inside looking for them, there was no way they would have let the dog survive, not one as protective as that German Shepard. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whine. He looked at the top of the steps to see a familiar face limping down the steps.

The dog made it to the fourth step before it collapsed. JD rushed up the steps and lifted the animal in his arms.

"He was shot in his paw," JD told Chris," but I don't think it's too bad." Chris saw the dried blood caked on the dog's left front paw

"If only dogs could talk," Chris said. "He could sure tell us a lot." He patted the dog on the head, when Monty wagged his tail.

The two men returned to where Vin and Buck were still digging around in the living room. Monty growled when he saw the strangers.

"Relax, Monty, they're going to help us get Ezra back," JD told the dog. The dog perked up his ears at the mention of his master's name and relaxed in JD's arms.

"That dog needs a vet," Vin said.

"He'll have to wait," Chris answered. "JD, we've got to get downstairs now." JD nodded his head and walked towards the fireplace. He set the dog down and kneeled down next to the fireplace. He removed the stone wall with his free hand.

"Oh shit!" Buck yelled. "That's so cool!" JD led the men to the elevator and lowered them down into the basement.

"Why do I get the feeling that I've seen this in a movie before?" Vin asked..

"Batman?" Chris asked, smiling at JD.

"Yeah, that's it," Vin answered. "Hey, and Standish is just like Bruce Wayne. You know rich bastard by day, hero by night. What?" He asked when JD and Chris started to laugh.

"This whole lot nicer that any Bat Cave I've ever seen," Buck said when the elevator reached to bottom. JD didn't respond as he rushed to the table holding the large microphone. He motioned for the others to be quiet. He flipped on two switches on the piece of equipment and listened. Two voices blared through the speakers in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn, that is quite painful," Ezra moaned

"Quit trying to roll over," Nathan scolded.

"Unlike you, Mr. Jackson, I do not have luxury of being in a comfortable sitting position."

"You think being attached to a freaking concrete wall is comfortable?" Nathan asked.

"Can't you guys ever quit arguing?" JD's voice echoed in both their tiny ear pieces.

"JD?" Both of them yelled dumbfounded.

"Oww, not so loud. Yeah, it's me. Glad they didn't remove your microphones and ear pieces."

Both men started talking at once, each hearing the other's question from next to them and the ear piece.

"Shut up!" JD yelled, silencing them both. "I will explain everything - just give me a chance. Sidney and I are both fine. A little hypothermic for a while, but now we're okay."

"Hypothermic? JD, that's serious. Are you dry? Do you have warm clothes?"

"Yes," JD answered with an exasperated sigh. "Chris Larabee and his friends took care of us."

Nathan and Ezra looked at each other. Even though they couldn't see each other, they both sensed the other's confusion

"Chris Larabee?" Ezra asked.

"I didn't know where else to go," JD answered. "Sidney was unconscious in the seat next to me, and I had a feeling that Royal would send people after us. I knew that I couldn't come back here alone and he was the only other person I could think of." Ezra burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" JD asked.

"I spent all this time worrying that you were going to get caught by the cops and you end up knocking on their front door," Ezra answered. "Where is Larabee right now?"

"I'm right here," Chris's voice echoed in both of the earpieces.

"What is going on?" Nathan asked completely confused. "Please give me some answers, Mr. Larabee, starting with the truth about JD and Sidney."

"Sidney's back at my place right now with one of men. She's feeling pretty sick, but she should be fine. JD should be there too, but we couldn't get him to stay."

"JD…" Nathan scolded.

"Look, you want help getting out of there or not?" JD asked. There was a loud creaking noise. "What was that?"

"Quiet, JD, somebody's coming down the steps," Nathan answered. All four men were silent as they listened to what was going on.

"I happened to hear voices down here, Mr. Standish," a voice on the other line stated. "Who were you talking to?"

"Royal?" Vin asked quietly. Chirs nodded his head.

"I was taking advantage of the situation, my dear sir, and carrying on a quality conversation with my associate here, one of that you were rude enough to interrupt."

"Is that so?" The senator asked. "Well, I think that I have prolonged your stay long enough. Curly, would you be so kind as to put these men out their misery?" The sound of a safety being clicked off echoed throughout the bat cave. Without thinking, JD opened his mouth.

"No!" He yelled.

The senator's laugh sent a chill down JD's spine.

"I knew you must have had some form of contact so I warned my men not to remove anything from your friends here in case you tried to contact them again." Who is there with you?" A quick glance from Chirs told JD to reveal nothing. "Oh, come on Mr. Dunne, did you really think that I was going to kill them with you and your female friend still on the loose? I understand how dangerous such devotion can be. You will try to find a way to rescue your friends, and when you do, I will be ready. You have one hour to try and rescue your friends, otherwise I will shoot them. Seems a pity to have to step on this genius little communication devise, It's these little pins here isn't it, but what can we do?"

The microphone began producing static. JD hung his head.

"I screwed up big time," JD whispered. "There's no way I can get them out of there alone."

"Look at me, kid," Buck said. JD raised his head to look the agent in the eyes. "You aren't alone. You should never have asked for my help, JD, because now you're stuck with me."

"I think you're stuck with all of us, JD," Vin added, going over and turning off the microphone. "Right, Chris?"

Chris looked around the room and nodded. "I reckon so," he answered with a smile. "What we need right now is a plan."

"I reckon none of you will be around that long to think up this plan," a cold voice said from the top of the steps. The four men looked up to see the two "cops" standing above the elevator track with guns pointed right at them.

"Drop your guns!" the tall one yelled. None of them had any choice but to obey.

"What a day," the second man said cheerfully. "First we get to impersonate cops, than we get to kill some. This is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Tell us where the girl is and we might let you go," the first man stated.

"Not a chance," Vin answered. "Guess we'll die keeping that secret."

"Guess so," the man responded. He raised his gun, and pulled back the trigger. He heard a low growl behind him. The sudden force of solid muscle and fur hitting him in the back sent his shot wide. Monty was at his neck, before the man had a chance to react. The second man could only stare in amazement for a few seconds, before he aimed his gun at the murderous dog.

The lack of attention gave JD enough time to grab his gun and aim it at the man still standing. The shot was wide and just nicked the man in the shoulder. The man winced in pain, but turned the gun to JD. Vin saw what was going on. He reached down and came up firing. The bullet sailed through the man's chest and he collapsed to the ground.

"You okay, JD?" Vin panted.

JD didn't respond. He raced up the stairs behind the elevator. By the time he got up there, Monty's jaw was still clamped onto the man's neck.

"That's enough, Monty," JD said. The dog let go and limped over to JD, nuzzling his leg. All traces of the killer animal gone. The dog's victim just lay there fighting for the breath that had been denied to him. JD was so busy checking over the dog, he didn't see the man reach for his gun. His hand was almost on the barrel when he heard a snarl.

"Drop it."

He looked up to see the angry face of Chris Larabee. Sheepishly, the man drew his hand away. "Buck, lock this son of a bitch up. We'll deal with him later."

"My pleasure," Buck answered, roughly pulling the man to his feet. He led to the man to the kitchen.

"That's one hell of a dog," Vin commented. "What's wrong?" He asked when he was the young man's downtrodden face.

"I couldn't make the shot," JD answered. "I almost got all us killed." To everybody's surprise including his own, Chris kneeled down next to JD and looked him in the eye.

"You had the common sense to react when you saw the threat. Who knows how many shots he would have gotten off if you hadn't grabbed that gun? We all might be dead. Hell, accuracy can be taught. Instinct and fast reaction can't." Chris was rewarded with a smile. JD stood up.

"We've got to get back downstairs," he said. They followed JD down the stairs, the luxury of the slow elevator forgotten. As soon as they were down the stairs, JD grabbed a large suitcase off one of the shelves. He opened to reveal several ropes, carabineers, and other climbing gear.

"All right, here's my plan. We scale the building using this climbing equipment, go in through the front windows and rush down to the basement taking care of anyone who gets in our way." He looked at the raised eyebrows of the older men. "Or we could think of a different idea."

"You've been watching too many cartoons, JD," Buck said shaking his head.

"We've done it before," JD answered. "Ezra and I got into the Federal archives building this way."

"You and Ezra didn't have the law on your side," Chris said. "I think we should knock on the door and ask them politely to let your friends go."

"When hell freezes over," JD snorted. "That's all we're going to do?"

"I never said that. I want first shot at Royal ." Chris winked at JD. "Well, let's get going. We've got ourselves a senator to arrest and some vigilantes to rescue." He shook his head when he realized the absurdity of his statement.

"Think we're making the smart decision?" Buck whispered in Chris's ear on the way out.

"I don't know about smart," Chris stated. "But this is a hell of a lot more interesting than what we've been doing at the office."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER Twelve: THE THREE G's**

"JD, get in the back and cover yourself with one of the blankets." Chris hissed as he pulled up to Royal's mansion. There were at least four guards posted outside the closed gate.

"Looks like the bastard wasn't kidding about you showing up," Vin stated. JD slid open the window that led to the covered bed.

"What can I do for you folks?" One of the guards came up to driver's window.

"We are from the FBI," Chris stated. "It is important that we talk to Senator Royal right away."

"I'm sorry, sir, but the Senator is sleeping right now. He's got a very busy day full of speeches tomorrow. You'll just have to come by another time."

"Do you realize who we are?" Chris growled. "You don't just tell the FBI to come back at another time."

"But, sir, it's almost two o clock in the morning." The guard protested, cowering under Larabee's gaze.

"The FBI doesn't know what time is, son," Chris stated. "We make calls whenever we want to because we don't sleep. Now you are going to let me through that gate, or I will arrest you for obstruction of justice."

"Just a moment, sir, I will open the gate for you," the man stuttered. A few seconds later, Chris was driving through the open gate.

"We make calls whenever we want to, because we don't sleep?" Buck asked. "You working on lines for a crime novel, Larabee?" Chris just shrugged his shoulders. He parked along side the house.

"How many guards you see?" Chris asked Vin.

"I counted eleven on the way in," Vin stated.

"Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. All right, just follow my lead. JD, don't move until I tell you to." The three agents got out.

"Yes, Mr. Larabee," came the muffled response. They got out of the truck. The door to the mansion swung open and a dapper looking Senator Royal walked out.

"What can I help you with, gentlemen?" He asked.

"You're looking awfully good for a man that just woke up, Senator," Buck stated.

"What I can say, a man in my position never knows when his talents might be called upon. I must always look my best."

"Senator, we have reason to believe that you are at the top of the hit list for the Red Glove," Chris stated.

"If that's why you came out here Agent…"

"Chris Larabee."

"Agent Larabee, then you wasted your time. I have managed to make many enemies in my career, terrorists included. Somebody who is trying to drastically change society must live with the threat."

"We have reason to believe that the Red Glove was on your property this evening, possibly even inside your house."

"Yes, my friends believed the same thing and a thorough search has revealed nothing."

"Senator, we captured one of the Red Glove leaders about two hours ago. "He told us about a meeting here at nine o clock this evening." The senator sighed. Chris couldn't help, but be impressed at how remarkably cool the senator stayed.

"All right, Agent, I did meet with the Red Glove tonight, but I had no choice. They were threatening to kill me. I had to do everything within my power to convince them to stay away from myself and the other politicians. My intentions were to turn them over after the election. Everything else that he had told you have been lies."

The hair on the back of Chris's neck bristled when he heard the obvious lie. He could see his teammates getting restless. He was amazed that the kid stayed in the back of the truck through the entire conversation.

"I understand perfectly," Chris lied. "But in an attempt to spare his life, one of the leaders revealed that he had planted a bomb inside your house that is set to go off at any moment." The statement had the effect that Chris intended. He saw genuine fear in Royal's eyes. "But you're in luck. Buck here is the best in the business. He can sniff out and defuse just about anything."

"Better than a dog," Buck agreed.

"Then please come inside and have a look," Royal stated. The men piled out of the car.

"I have to grab some equipment. I'll join you in a second," Chris stated. He waited until everyone was gone and opened the bed of the Truck.

"What do you want me to do?" JD asked.

"Can you get a hold of the Red Glove if I give you my cell phone?" Chris asked. JD nodded his head.

"How long will it take them to get out here?" He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was breaking just about every rule in the book right now.

"What are you planning to do, Agent Larabee?"

"There's no way in hell that the four of us can do this alone. Even if we manage to get Ezra and Nathan out of the house, there's at least eleven guards stationed outside.

"And you need somebody to take care of them," JD answered, understanding. Chris nodded his head.

"Do you think they will help?"

"Agent Larabee, many of the men and woman in the Red Glove owe their life to Ezra Standish and Nathan Jackson. Any of us would die for them. The entire organization will be out here in twenty minutes."

"Are they good shots?"

"You remember Sidney's shot on the roof?" JD asked. "She's not even considered one of the best." Chris took a black case out of the truck and clasped JD's shoulder.

"Don't you leave this truck until your friends get here. It would be an awful shame to loose you. You'd make a hell of a good agent, JD Dunne."

JD blushed. "Thank you Agent Larabee."

"One more thing, JD," Chris stated. JD looked at him. "Cut out all that Agent Larabee shit. Chris is fine. I'll see you when this is all over." He added before slamming the bed shut.

He walked towards the house, wondering why God had gotten him caught up in this whole mess.


	14. Chapter 14

Chris wondered how they were going to keep Royal busy for twenty minutes with the story of an imaginary bomb. He worried needlessly. Buck played his role perfectly. He spent extra time in closets and told horror stories to Royal about some of the explosions he had seen. He scared the senator so bad, that he wanted Buck to do another check of the house.

Twenty minutes later, every nook and cranny of the house had been checked except for the basement.

"I assure you gentlemen that no bomb was placed down there. My campaign managers have been meeting down there all afternoon."

All of a sudden the sound of gunshots erupted outside the window.

"What the hell is that?"

"Chris, I think that's the Red Glove. Looks like they want to kill you pretty bad, Senator," Vin chuckled.

"Well, we can't just stand here. Do something!" Royal demanded.

"I think the safest place for you right now is the basement. You said yourself that there was no bomb down there," Buck answered, his eyes glittering evilly.

"We can't go down there. There are top secret campaign plans down there!" Royal protested. .

"Would those top secret campaign things include an illegal supply of military supplies, Senator Royal?" Chris asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the senator said, turning his back to them.

"I do believe that you are lying to us, Senator Royal," Buck stated, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I'll tell you what I believe Agent. I believe in the three Gs, God, Government and Get the Hell off my property!" He turned back around and found himself staring down the barrels of three guns.

"Oh, we'll get off your property Senator," Vin said. "Just as soon as we get what we came for. What do you say we take a look at the basement now?"

The senator saw that he had no choice. He walked to the basement door and opened it up.

"After you." Vin motioned with his gun. The senator walked down the stairs. Chris took the time to turn on the light. He looked down the steps and saw boxes piled against the wall, probably the shipment of guns. Alongside the other wall, Ezra Standish was laying in the fetal position on the ground and Nathan Jackson was handcuffed to one of the beams. Both of them were squinting in the light.

"Agents, these men broke into my house earlier this evening. They need to be taken into police custody. Ezra Standish funds the Red Glove and has committed several murders. Two of his teammates are still on the loose. One of them is responsible for the Marcus Cortez murder!" He said triumphantly.

"That right?" Chris asked. The senator nodded his head up and down enthusiastically. "You all right down there, boys?" he called. Royal looked at him with pure terror on his face.

"I have been in better situations, Agent Larabee," Ezra answered, in a pained voice. "I would forever be in your debt if one of you would be so kind as to obtain our emancipation." Buck was already down the steps and pulling out his handcuff keys.

"Nathan," Buck said with a nod of his head, as he took off the handcuffs.

"Buck," Nathan answered hesitantly. The second his hands were free, he knelt down beside Ezra. Quickly, he undid the other man's bonds.

"I assure you I am fine," Ezra insisted pulling himself to a sitting position. "Well, just as long as the two of you stop spinning."

"Nathan! Ezra!" a voice called from the top of the steps. Before any of men in the basement knew what had happened, JD was by his friend's side.

"Good evening, Mr. Dunne. I would say we've had quite an adventure this evening."

"You sure you didn't get hit the hard a little too hard Ezra?" JD asked, looking at Nathan for confirmation.

"There does seem to be a throbbing pain erupting through my temples, but treatment can wait. I am very anxious to here what has happened since the time of my captivity."

"I will make sure none of you ever see the light of day again!" Royal howled. "I am a United States Senator!" He broke free of Chris's grasp and flew up the stairs.

"Going so soon sir?" an accented voice said from the top of the stairs. Liam started walking down the stairs forcing Royal back down.

"Who are you?" Chris asked

"Agent Larabee, may I introduce you to Liam Mason, the founder and current leader of the Red Glove."

"Pleasure to finally meet you in person, Agent Larabee," Liam said with a smile. "Unfortunately, I have always had to leave when I heard of your presence"

Chris could only nod his head. He couldn't believe that we standing within a couple of feet of one of the most wanted men in Denver.

"You are done for, Agent Larabee. Helping vigilantes and terrorist groups? The press will eat this up! My reelection is in the bag. The people do love a helpless victim, and I am more than happy to play the part."

"We go down, you go down with us," JD said standing up.

"What on earth are you talking about? Nobody will believe you!"

"No probably not," Vin answered. "But they can't deny a sound recording." He held up the pin that was attached to his jacket. "Somebody is at the Standish mansion right now recording everything. We may have a corrupt law system, but not even your lawyers will get you out of this one."

"Looks like we're going to be cellmates, chap," Liam laughed maliciously. Royal's face paled.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. "Please don't turn me in!"

"Resign from the campaign," Nathan answered. "And if you keep your mouth shut, so will we."

Royal opened his mouth to protest. Painfully Ezra pulled himself to his feet.

"I would advise you to listen Senator. You still keep your wealth, but I'm afraid you will have to give up your Washington office."

The senator sighed. "Fine, just give me a moment to make some phone calls," he said in resignation Vin followed the man upstairs. .

"Agent Larabee, I will forever be in your debt." Ezra stated, as he leaned heavily on JD and Nathan.

"If we are going to be partners Ezra then it take the safety of you and your team seriously. Damn the day I let a snake like Guy Royal get the better of us." Chris answered. Five pairs of surprised eyes turned to look at him. "Why do I think I'm going to regret this?" He moaned. Even though the agent tried to hide it, he couldn't mask the smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**"**Senator Travis, can you believe it?" Buck said shaking his head. "Who knew the old guy had it in him?"

"He ain't corrupt enough to be a politician," Vin answered as the four FBI agent piled out of the truck. Chris had pulled up to Ezra's front yard. They had been invited over for a little party celebrating the fact that Nathan had just passed his Boards. Ezra's green Jaguar had also just pulled up at the same time. He pointed to a side door for them to enter.

"Quite the contrary." Ezra stated as they all walked into the house. I believe that your esteemed boss may be able to make some much needed changes. If he can whip the other congressmen around the way that he does you, I think we will have no reason to worry."

"You calling us trained dogs, Ezra?" Buck asked menacingly.

"Interpret it the way you see fit," Ezra answered, smiling sweetly.

"Congratulations, Nathan," Josiah said as the y walked into the kitchen. "I bet it feels good."

"Yeah, it sure does," Nathan answered. "Been waiting a long time for this." He pointed to several bottles of wine that were chilling. Buck glanced at the labels

"Whew those are some mighty nice spirits. I think I'm going to like this partnership."

There was a loud crash from the living room.

"Dear Lord, what have they gotten themselves into now?" Ezra wondered, as everyone followed him through a door. JD and Liam were sitting in Armchairs. Monty was sitting in JD's lap, his paw covered in white gauze. Sidney was covered under several quilts on the couch. The loud noises were coming from the TV.

"Isn't that the new Star Trek movie? Buck asked.

"Yup," JD and Sidney answered at the same time.

"I thought it was still in the theaters," Buck continued.

"It is," Sidney answered, not drawing her eyes away from the TV.

"JD…" Ezra scolded.

"Aww, come on, Ezra, I won't do it again. Sidney just really wanted to see the movie and she can't go, on account of her being sick and all."

"Speaking of being sick," Nathan asked. "Did she behave for you today, Liam?"

"She sat quietly on the couch since I got here around two o clock," Liam answered guiltily.

"And before that?" Nathan directed the question at Sidney, his voice laced in suspicion.

"You know, I watched a few movies, took a nap. Just relaxed here on the couch all morning," she answered innocently.

"Oh really?" Nathan said, and picked up her boot. There were still chunks of mud dripping off of it.

"Hell, Nathan. Monty and I went for a walk. Both of us needed the exercise after being cooped up for the last few days."

"Sidney, pneumonia's not something that you can mess around with!" Nathan scolded. "You are supposed to stay inside."

"Monty gets to go outside," Sidney protested. The dog raised his ears, as Ezra checked the bandage on his paw.

"Sidney, Monty's got a coat made for this cold weather and doesn't hack up his lungs every time he sucks in cold air. If I hear that you've went outside again, I'm locking you in your room until you are completely healthy." .

"Fine," she answered, sulkenly."Just because he's a real doctor now, he thinks that he can boss me around like that. He's more like Attila the Doctor than Doctor Jackson," She spat. "Quit laughing at me, JD!"

JD didn't stop laughing.

"Are you aware of what you are getting yourselves into?" Ezra asked.

"Hey, kid, If we're going to be friends we have to improve your choice of sports teams." He swiped the Patriots baseball cap JD was wearing.

JD leapt over the chair and landed on Buck. Vin sat there chuckling, until Buck grabbed his ankle and dragged him to the floor.

"I think I know exactly what I'm getting into," Chris answered. "Nathan, can I borrow Sidney for a moment? She'll only be outside for a second."

"If it's only for a little while," Nathan answered. Sidney leapt off the couch and began putting on her jacket. Nathan grabbed her ski hat and put it on her head.

"You want to zip me up too?" She asked. She saw the look on Nathan's face. "I'm kidding," she said and followed Chris out the door.

He stopped opened up his truck and pulled out a file.

"This is for you," He stated. Sidney took the folder and looked it inside.

"I am reopening you father's case. There isn't much to go on right now, but I promise you that I'll do my best to find his murderer. You will be there to help me?"

"Of course," Sidney answered, looking through the papers. "Thank you, Chris," she said quietly.

"I know what it's like to want revenge for someone you love and not know where to get it," he answered.

"Not just for this. Ezra and the others are all I have. I don't know what I would have done it anything had happened to them. I was wrong about you." Chris could see how hard it was for the girl to admit that she had been wrong.

"You're not the first person," he said with a smile. "Should we start over?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me," she answered returning the smile. The two returned inside where Ezra was handing around glasses of champagne. He handed Chris and Sidney one.

"Can I offer you a glass too Liam?" Ezra asked holding up a fluke.

"Thanks Ezra, but I've got work I need to do. I'd best be heading out." He said standing up.

"Not planning anything illegal tonight are you?" Chris asked.

"Well, you know our motto, Agent Larabee. When the cops are away, the Red Glove will play."

Liam said his good byes and drove out of the driveway, but he didn't intend on heading back to his home in the city. He drove down the road to a small cabin hidden by the tall spruce trees. An older man in his sixties was waiting to greet him.

"Hello, Liam."

"Hello, Senator, congratulations."

"People in the state were so confused over Royal's resignation that they didn't know who to vote for. I got lucky when I threw my name in last minute"

"Don't kid yourself. You will make fine Congressman. Maybe this is that start of the change we've been waiting for."

"I'm used to enforcing the laws, not making them. Not sure I'll get this whole bill thing right."

"Well, you got one thing right. Chris Larabee and Ezra Standish have finally joined forces. They are one hell of a threat. Everything turned out the way you wanted."

"Not quite, Liam. I'm glad the two of them united forces without much intervention of my own. I had my doubts the night Sidney was arrested, but I never been so happy to admit I was wrong.. Despite that, they've still got a long way to go. I don't want them as two separate forces working together. I want one bonded unstoppable team. Standish and Larabee are both too independent and stubborn for that just yet. No, Liam, this is just the beginning."

.

.


End file.
